Itsumo Anata no Soba ni Iru
by Otachaan
Summary: Rukia tak perduli halangan apa pun yang harus dia lewati demi berada di samping Ichigo./ "Aku tak lupa dan aku selalu ingat pada janjimu Tsuki…" bisik Ichigo yang teringat kembali akan janji gadis kecil yang selalu bermain dengannya ketika dia masih kecil./ "Dia memang licik!" kata salah satu dari tiga gadis itu.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Bleach©Tite kubo

Itsumo anata no soba ni iru©Otachaan

Pairing : Ichi-Ruki

Rated : T

Warning : sangat OOC, hancur, typo's, gaje, dll.

Sumarry: Rukia tak perduli halangan apa pun yang harus dia lewati demi berada di samping Ichigo. Meskipun Ichigo selalu bersikap dingin terhadapnya, dia tetap akan ada di samping Ichigo.

.

.

.

.

Tak perduli berapa orang yang membenciku karena aku selalu berada di dekatmu, tak perduli seberapa menderitanya aku yang tak pernah kau lihat ini, aku akan tetap di sampingmu. Mungkin itulah prinsip wanita mungil yang sedang mengikuti laki-laki berambut orange itu.

"Seperti biasa kau selalu mengikuitiku ya Kuchiki?" tanya pria berambut orange memandang dingin pada wanita berambut hitam sebahu itu, wanita yang dipandang seperti itupun langsung menundukkan kepalanya.

"Berhentilah mengikutiku Kuchiki Rukia" kata pria itu kemudian dia meninggalkan Rukia di gerbang sekolah SMA Karakura. Dan dia sang pangeran sekolah melanjutkan langkahnya menuju kelasnya. baru memasuki gerbang sekolah dia sudah disambut oleh para fans nya.

"Aku tak bisa Kurosaki Ichigo" bisik Rukia pelan, kemudian dia menyusul Ichigo yang berjalan jauh di depannya. Tak perduli tatapan mata fans Ichigo yang menusuk. Dia terus saja mengekori Ichigo kemana pun Ichigo pergi.

"Lihatlah si Kuchiki itu"

"Ya, dia selalu mengikuti Kurosaki-kun"

"Aku sebal sekali padanya"

"Ingin sekali kuberi pelajaran wanita itu"

"Tapi diberi pelajaran sekeras apapun dia akan tetap mengerori Ichigo"

Itulah bisik-bisk para fans Ichigo. Mereka sudah menyerah memberi Rukia pelajaran agar menjauhi pangeran sekolah. Sekeras apapun mereka memberi Rukia pelajaran maka sekeras itu pula keinginan Rukia untuk tetap disamping Ichigo.

RRR

Disaat jam istirahat begini para siswa yang membawa bekal akan memilih makan di taman belakang sekolah sambil mengobrol dengan temannya. Namun berbeda dengan Ichigo, dia tak begitu suka keramaian, dan lagi dia orang yang sangat dingin, namun entah kenapa begitu banyak yang mengidolakannya. Apalagi semenjak dia kelas 3 SMA banyak adik kelasnya yang baru masuk ke SMA Karakura mengidolakannya.

Di atap sekolah adalah tempat favorit Ichigo, selama dia bersekolah di SMA karakura ketika jam istirahat dia akan lebih memilih atap yang sepi sebagai tempat untuk istirahatnya. Namun dia tahu dia tak sendiri disini karena selalu ada Kuchiki Rukia yang mengikutinya.

"Jangan bersembunyi seperti penguntit Kuchiki!" kata Ichigo yang mengagetkan Rukia.

"Eh, ma-maafkan aku" kata Rukia kemudian berjalan menuju tempat dimana Ichigo duduk.

"Kau bawa dua _bento_ lagi?" Tanya Ichigo masih tetap dingin.

"Iya" kata Rukia sembari duduk di samping Ichigo.

"Ini untukmu" kata Rukia sambil tersenyum lembut pada Ichigo. Ichigo sungguh tak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran gadis yang ada disampingnya ini. sudah lebih dari dua tahun ini dia selalu mengikuti Ichigo. Padahal ichigo selalu bersikap dingin terhadap gadis yang ada disampingnya ini, namun gadis yang ada di sampingnya ini tetap saja tersenyum manis padanya.

Tanpa bicara lagi mereka berdua makan dengan hening di atap sekolah yang sepi. Itu merupakan kebiasaan mereka berdua, Ichigo sebenarnya tidak masalah apabila Rukia selalu mengikutinya, dengan begitu dia tak merasa kesepian lagi kan? Namun dia hanya kawatir pada gadis itu. Dia kawatir karena gadis itu sering dianiaya oleh siswi-siswi yang mengaku fansnya. Tapi gadis itu sepertinya tak perduli akan hal itu, dan hal itu sekali lagi membuat Ichigo bingung akan jalan pikiran gadis itu.

"Aku sudah selesai makan, aku ke kelas duluan ya Ichigo, sepulang sekolah ku ambil kotak _bento _ku" kata Rukia kemudian meninggalkan Ichigo yang masih makan _bento_ buatannya.

Ichigo dan Rukia memang ada di angkatan yang sama namun mereka berdua berbeda kelas.

"Seperti biasa ya" guman Ichigo tetap melanjutkan kegiatan makan _bento_ buatan Rukia. Ichigo sudah hafal betul gerak-gerik Rukia. Dia tahu gadis itu mengambil kotak _bento_nya nanti ketika pulang sekolah dikarenakan satu hal yaitu karena gadis itu ingin bertemu dengannya dan pulang bersama dengannya.

RRR

Ichigo berada dikelas unggulan yaitu kelas XII IPA 1, di kelas ini berisikan orang-orang jenius, sedangkan Rukia berada di kelas XII IPA 3, siswa-siswi yang berada dikelas itu merupakan siswa yang berkemampuan rata-rata saja.

"Ini adalah hasil ulangan fisika kalian" kata Gin selaku guru fisika mereka.

"Kurosaki Ichigo, selamat kau mendapat nilai tertinggi lagi" kata sang guru sambil memamerkan senyum rubahnya.

Teman-teman Ichigo sudah tak heran lagi apabila yang mendapat nilai tertinggi adalah Ichigo. Ichigo anak yang pintar namun selalu menyendiri seakan membatasi dirinya dengan teman-temannya. Ichigo anak orang kaya dia juga memiliki banyak fans yang menyukainya namun sampai sekarang Ichigo masih memilih sendiri. Dan sampai saat ini dia masih menguatkan tembok pembatas yang dia buat, namun ada satu gadis yang berasil menembus tembok pembatas yang dia buat itu, gadis itu tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Kuchiki Rukia.

Sepulang sekolah seperti yang Rukia katakana ketika jam istirahat, dia akan mengambil kotak _bento_nya yang dibawa Ichigo. Lihatlah gadis itu sangat semangat keluar dari kelasnya tanpa memperhatikan ada tali yang membentang di depannya.

'Brak'

"Ouch" keluh Rukia yang merasakan lututnya sedikit luka.

"Apa itu sakit?" tanya wanita berambut hitam dengan rambut yang diikat pita merah.

"Rasakan!" kata wanita berambut merah panjang.

"Jangan mendekati kurosaki-kun lagi" kata wanita berambut orange panjang. Kemudian ketiga wanita itu meninggalkan Rukia yang masih terjatuh.

Secara perlahan Rukia bangkit dari tempatnya terjatuh. Ketiga wanita tadi sudah sangat akrab dipengelihatan Rukia. Setiap hari mereka tak pernah kapok memperingatkan Rukia. Di saat para fans Ichigo yang lainnya sudah menyerah menghadapi Rukia, namun mereka bertiga tetap tak mau menyerah dan terus berusaha agar Rukia menjauhi Ichigo.

"Kalian belum menyerah ya? Aku pun begitu" bisik Rukia sambil tersenyum dan melanjutkan langkahnya menuju ke gerbang sekolah, dia tahu di gerbang sekolah pasti banyak fans Ichigo yang mengerumuni ichigo. Tapi dia tetap bersemangat menuju gerbang sekolah.

"Ini kotak bekalmu" kata Ichigo dingin. Kemudian melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju rumahnya tanpa memperhatikan keadaan Rukia.

"Ya" kata Rukia kemudian mengikuti Ichigo dari belakang.

Sepanjang perjalanan tak ada percakapan sedikitpun antara mereka berdua, diam dan hening adalah kata yang cocok untuk menggambarkan keadaan mereka saat ini. Rukia sebenarnya merasa sangat perih di kakinya namun dia tahan. Dia tetap tersenyum dan mengikuti Ichigo. Sesampainya mereka di depan gerbang Rumah Ichigo, Ichigo berbalik kehadapannya.

"_Jaa, mata shita_ Ichigo" kata Rukia sambil tersenyum, namun senyumnya tak seperti biasanya, senyumnya itu seperti senyum yang sedikit dipaksakan. Hal itu tentu saja disadari oleh Ichigo kemudian Ichigo baru memperhatikan lutut Rukia yang berdarah.

"Ck! Dasar" kata Ichigo kemudian menghampiri Rukia dam membopongnya.

"Eh"

"Kakimu berdarah"

Hanya itu kata Ichigo kemudian membawa Rukia ke dalam Rumahnya yang sangat besar dan mewah itu. Ichigo tak memperhatikan pipi Rukia yang sudah sangat memerah berkat ulahnya.

Sesampainya di Ruang tamu, Ichigo mendudukkan Rukia di sofanya.

"Jangan seperti orang kampungan" kata Ichigo yang memperhatikan tingkah Rukia melihat-lihat barang-barang yang ada dirumah Ichigo.

"Ini pertama kalinya aku kesini" kata Rukia sambil tersenyum.

"Ck ! mana kakimu yang berdarah?" kata Ichigo kemudian mengobati kaki Rukia pelan-pelan karena takut membuat Rukia kesakitan, namun Rukia tak bereaksi apapun dia hanya tersenyum memperhatikan Ichigo mengobati lukanya.

"Kenapa senyum-senyum seperti orang gila begitu ?" Tanya Ichigo kesal.

"Aku hanya sedang senang" jawab Rukia.

Kemudian Ichigo membereskan peralatan yang dipakainya untuk mengobati Rukia. Rukia merasa heran kenapa Rumah Ichigo begitu sepi, pelayan pun tak terlihat di Rumah yang sangat besar dan mewah ini.

"Um, Ichi apa kau tinggal sendirian disini?" tanya Rukia yang membuat kegiatan Ichigo merapikan obat-obat itu terhenti.

"Haah…" terdengar helaan nafas Ichigo, kemudian dia melanjutkan membereskan obat-obata itu dan berjalan menjauhi Rukia untuk menaruh obat-obatan itu di tempatnya.

"Ya, aku tinggal sendiri disini" kata Ichigo yang masih meletakkan obat-obatan itu di kotak P3K.

'Grep'

'deg'

Ichigo sangat kaget karena tiba-tiba dia merasakan ada yang memeluknya dari belakang. Namun kemudian dia melanjutkan kegiatannya meletakkan obat-obat itu. Dia tahu yang memeluknya adalah Rukia.

"Apa kau merasa kesepian disini" tanya Rukia yang masih memeluk Ichigo dari belakang.

"Ya" jawab Ichigo dingin namun jujur.

"Baiklah, akau akan sering-sering mengunjungimu" kata Rukia kemudian melepaskan pelukannya.

"Tidak usah" kata Ichigo singkat. Namun tak diperdulikan oleh Rukia, gadis itu sudah berjalan dengan perlahan menuju pintu Rumah Ichigo.

"Perlu ku antar kau pulang?" Tanya Ichigo yang merasa kasihan melihat keadaan Rukia.

"Tidak usah" kata Rukia berbalik menghadap Ichigo.

"Ichi…_ atashi wa itsumo anata no soba ni iru_" katanya diakhiri senyuman kemudian melanjutkan perlajanannya menuju Rumahnya.

"Jangan suka membuat orang merasa mendapatkan harapan kosong Rukia" kata Ichigo ketika Rukia sudah menghilang dari pintu Rumahnya.

RRR

Di sebuah kamar yang temboknya bercat ungu terlihat seorang gadis bermata violet yang bernama Kuchiki Rukia sedang melihat sebuah gantungan kunci kecil yang berlambangkan matahari yang ada di tangannya.

"Aku tak akan membuatmu kesepian lagi" katanya kemudian menaruh gantungan kunci itu di dalam kotak ungu yang ada di atas meja belajarnya.

.

.

.

TBC

Sekian dulu chapter satu yang sangat pendek ini, ini adalah fanfic kedua saya, jadi mohon direview dan berikan saya kritik, saran, dan masukan yang bermanfaat untuk saya .. ^^ . Dan bagi yang belum tahu arti dialog yang menggunakan nihon go yang nyepil diakhir chapter satu, di bawah ini kurang lebih artinya :

_atashi wa itsumo anata no soba ni iru_ : aku akan selalu ada di sampingmu

saa, minna san review wo wasurenaide kudasai ne ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Bleach©Tite kubo

Itsumo anata no soba ni iru©Otachaan

Pairing : Ichi-Ruki

Rated : T

Warning : sangat OOC, hancur, typo, gaje, dll.

Sumarry: Rukia tak perduli halangan apa pun yang harus dia lewati demi berada di samping Ichigo. /"Berhentilah menyakiti dirimu seperti itu" bisik Ichigo ditelinga Rukia. "Aku tak bisa, karena aku selalu ingin berada di sampingmu!" balas Rukia sambil membalikkan badannya menatap mata hasel Ichgo.さあ、 皆 さん 読んで 下さい ね、お願いします。 ^^

.

.

.

.

Pagi ini suasananya masih sama seperti pagi-pagi sebelumnya. Di depan gerbang itu masih terlihat Sang pengeran sekolah yang diikuti oleh Kuchiki Rukia, dan seperti biasa pula para fans Ichigo sudah berjejer untuk menyambutnya.

Seperi biasa pasti ada saja fansnya yang membawakan Sang pangeran sekolah cokelat, kue, ataupun surat cinta. Ichigo sudah sangat bosan sebenarnya meladeni siswi-siswi sekolah yang mengaku fansnya itu.

'Merepotkan!' batin Ichigo sambil melangkahkan kaiknya menuju kelasnya tanpa memperdulikan sisiwi-siswi yang mengaku sebagai fansnya itu. Dan Rukia pun terus mengikuti Ichigo dari belakang. ketika mereka sampai di depan kelas Ichigo, Rukia pun berkata "_Jaa_, Ichigo".

Ketika Rukia sudah akan beranjak pergi dari kelas Ichigo, Ichigo pun bertanya " Apa lututmu sudah baikan?" .

"Iya" kata Rukia sambil tersenyum kemudian berbalik dan menuju kelasnya.

"Kau terlihat semakin akrab dengannya" kata seorang gadis berambut hijau tosca yang merupakan teman satu kelas Ichigo.

"Ini bukan urusanmu Nel !" kata Ichigo ketus pada gadis berambut hijau tosca yang bernama Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck itu, kemudian melanjutkan langkahnya menuju ke kelasnya.

RRR

Hari ini sepertinya ketiga orang fans Ichigo yang membuat Rukia terjatuh waktu itu sedang merencanakan sesuatu.

"Apa rencanamu hari ini?" Tanya si rambut merah panjang yang dikuncir dua.

"Bagaimana kalau kita ikuti dia dulu?" jawab seorang wanita berambut orange panjang.

"Inoue, Riruka apa kalian sudah lupa? Kita tak pernah berhasil mengikutinya ketika jam istirahat" kata seorang wanita berambut hitam dan diikat pita merah.

"Makanya sekarang kita harus membolos pelajaran Gin-_sense_i, dan kita tunggu Rukia didepan kelasnya, bagaimana menurutmu Senna?" tanya Riruka pada temannya yang berpita merah.

"Tidak buruk, baiklah!"jawab Senna.

"Ta-tapi apa harus kita membolos?" Tanya Inoue.

"Kita sudah kelas XII!" lanjutnya lagi.

"Demi pangeran sekolah Inoue, pangeran sekolah adalah milik kita!" kata Senna bersemangat.

"Iya benar, baiklah, aku setuju!" kata Inoue yang menjadi bersemangat.

RRR

Disebuah kelas di bangku yang paling belakang terlihat Rukia sedang membaca buku pelajarannya, sudah tak heran lagi bila dia tak mempunyai teman dikelasnya, gara-gara selalu mengikuti Ichigo dia jadi dijauhi siswi-siswi di kelasnya, entah mengapa siswa yang ada di kelas itu pun menjadi enggan mendekati Rukia. Namun Rukia tak mempermasalahkan hal itu, ini adalah pilihannya semenjak dia kembali ke Jepang. Dulu dia sekolah di Inggris namun semenjak dia kelas 1 SMA dia sekolah di Jepang, walaupun dia pulang ke Jepang tanpa keluarganya, itu tak masalah baginya, dia harus menepati janjinya pada seseorang dan tak akan meninggalkan orang itu lagi. Janji itulah yang membuatnya kuat dan tak memperhatikan sekelilingnya.

Ketika jam Istirahat sudah dimulai, itu berarti waktunya mengunjungi Ichigo bagi gadis manis bermata violet itu, ketika dia akan keluar dari kelasnya dia tak sengaja melihat tiga orang yang sering mengerjainya sedang berpura-pura membaca buku di depan kelasnya.

'Mencolok sekali apalagi bukunya terbalik' batin Rukia, kemudian secara perlahan Rukia ikut keluar bersama kerumunan teman-teman sekelasnya yang akan istirahat. Dia melakukan itu agar ketiga orang itu tak meyadari kalau dia sudah keluar dari kelasnya dengan begitu juga mereka bertiga tak akan dapat mengikutinya.

"Eh, kemana dia?" tanya Inoue.

"Kelasnya juga sudah kosong" kata Riruka.

"Itu dia! dia naik tangga yang menuju ke atap!" Seru Senna yang membuat Inoue dan Riruka mengalihkan perhatian mereka dari kelas Rukia ke arah yang ditunjuk Senna.

"Mana?" Tanya Inoue dan Riruka secara bersamaan karena mereka tak melihat apapun di arah yang ditunjukkan Senna.

"Aku melihatnya tadi disana !, cepat sebelum dia menghilang" kata Senna.

Sementara itu Rukia dengan perlahan menaiki tangga menuju atap mengingat lututnya yang masih sedikit sakit akibat kejadian waktu itu, dia tak mau ada orang yang mengikutinya maka sampai di pintu atap dengan cepat dia membuka pintu atap.

'Sret'

'Deg'

Kejadian itu begitu cepat, tiba-tiba saja dia ditarik oleh seseorang dan lihatlah posisi mereka sekarang, orang itu bersandar di pintu atap dan membekap mulut Rukia dari belakang.

"Aku Ichigo" kata orang itu berbisik pada Rukia. Dan Rukia hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti.

"Kau diikuti ya?" tanya Ichigo. Dan sekali lagi Rukia menganggukkan kepalanya.

Terdengar derap langkah kaki menuju atap tempat mereka berdua berada, langkah kaki orang itu terhenti di depan pintu atap.

"Aku yakin dia ke sini" terdengar suara Senna di luar pintu atap.

"Mungkin kau salah lihat, pintu atap ini kelihatannya terkunci, jadi tak mungkin dia masuk kesini" kata Inoue.

"Haah, padahal aku yakin sekali, ayo kita cari dia lagi!" kata Senna kemudian pergi meninggalkan atap.

Namun posisi Ichigo dan Rukia masih tetap sama, tapi bedanya hanya Ichigo yang sudah menurunkan tangannya dari mulut Rukia.

"Berhentilah menyakiti dirimu seperti itu" bisik Ichigo ditelinga Rukia.

"Aku tak bisa, karena aku selalu ingin berada di sampingmu!" balas Rukia sambil membalikkan badannya menatap mata hasel Ichgo, ditatap seperti itu oleh Rukia mau tak mau membuat Ichigo sedikit salah tingkah. Ini tidak seperti Ichigo yang biasanya.

"Sudahlah ayo makan" kata Ichigo melangkah menuju tempat mereka biasa duduk.

"_Un_" jawab Rukia singkat, dan mengikuti Ichigo duduk di tempat biasa mereka duduk.

Setelah kegiatan makan bento yang hening, Rukia meletakkan kotak bentonya yang sudah habis di sampingnya. Kemudian Rukia merebahkan dirinya untuk melihat langit di siang hari yang cerah ini.

"_Aoi sora_…" bisik Rukia sambil melihat langit biru yang sangat indah.

"_Kirei da ne_" kata Ichigo ikut merebahkan dirinya di samping Rukia. Rukia langsung menatap Ichigo setelah Ichigo mengucapkan kata-kata yang sudah lama tak pernah dia dengar.

Flashback 

Terlihat seorang gadis kecil menggunakan baju terusan berwarna ungu sedang merebahkan dirinya di taman rumput yang ada di taman Karakura. Kelihatannya gadis kecil itu baru berumur 5 tahun.

Taman itu terlihat sangat indah, namun entah kenapa hari ini taman itu terlihat sepi, kemudian datang seorang anak laki-laki berambut orange mendekatinya dan ikut merebahkan dirinya di samping gadis kecil tadi. Bocah laki-laki itu pun kelihatannya berumbur 5 tahun sama seperti gadis kecil itu.

"_Aoi sora_…" bisik gadis kecil itu.

"_Kirei da ne_" kata anak kecil berambut orange itu.

"_Gomen, boku wa okureta_" lanjut anak laki-laki berambut orange itu meminta maaf.

"_Daijyoubu_" balas gadis kecil itu tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari langit biru itu.

End of flashback

"_Demo, ima boku wa okurenai yo_" bisik Ichigo pelan yang membuat Rukia membulatkan matanya kaget.

'Apa Ichigo mengingatku?' batin Rukia bertanya-tanya. Namun dia tak menanyakannya dan tetap memandang Ichigo dari samping.

RRR

Sementara itu terliaht gadis berambut hijau tosca sedang duduk di bangku yang ada di kelasnya, gadis itu terus menatap bangku seseorang yang dulu pernah dekat dengannya.

"Mungkin kau tak akan sedingin itu terhadapku jika aku tak melakukan kesalahan itu kan?" bisik gadis itu entah pada siapa.

"Mayuri-_sensei _sudah datang, ayo cepat duduk di bangku masing-masing" kata ketua kelas kelas XII IPA 1.

Mayuri-_sensei _merukapan guru kimia selain itu dia adalah guru yang rajin dan sangat galak, jika kita membolos pada pelajarannya maka siap-siap saja mendapat hukuman darinya, dan sepertinya hari ini ada yang aneh, karena siswa terpintar di kelas XII IPA 1 sedang tak ada dibangkunya.

'Kemana dia ?' batin Nel.

Mayuri-_sensei_ yang baru memasuki kelas pun menyadari ketidak hadiran muridnya yang jenius itu. Namun dia tetap memulai pelajarannya tanpa menanyakan prihal Ichigo, namun bukan berarti Ichigo aman, lihatlah nama yang dilingkari oleh mayuri-_sense_i itu. Kurosaki Ichigo nama itulah yang dilingkari oleh Mayuri-_sensei_.

RRR

Hari sudah semakin larut, sang matahari pun sudah menenggelamkan dirinya di ufuk barat, namun hal itu tak membangunkan dua orang yang masih tertidur di atap sekolah. Namun karena angin dingin yang mulai berhembus laki-laki berambut orange itu pun terbangun.

"Ugh, _samui_…" bisik laki-laki berambut orange itu yaitu Ichigo. Karena merasa semakin dingin Ichigo pun membuka matanya secara perlahan.

"Sepertinya aku ketiduran" bisiknya lagi, kemudian dia menolehkan kepalanya ke sambaing, dan melihat Rukia yang masih tertidur. Kemudian dia membangunkan gadis itu.

"Hey Kuchiki cepat bangun!" kata Ichigo.

"Um…" guman Rukia yang merasa tidurnya terganggu, kemudian secara perlahan Rukia membuka matanya. Alangkah kagetnya dia melihat suasa disekitarnya sudah mulai gelap. Dengan segera dia bagun dari tidurnya kemudian menuju pintu atap.

"Itu terkunci" kata Ichigo sambil mendekati Rukia yang ada di depan pintu atap.

"Besok pagi baru akan dibuka oleh petugas sekolah" kata Ichigo tetap tenang kemudian duduk di depan pintu atap sekolah, Rukia pun ikut duduk disamping Ichigo.

"Apa ada orang yang menunggumu di rumahmu?" tanya Ichigo dengan sorot mata yang sedikit sendu mengingat tak pernah ada orang yang menunggunya pulang ke rumah.

"Tidak, karena aku tinggal sendiri di sini" jawab Rukia.

"Berarti sama denganku" kata Ichigo sambil menatap bintang yang mulai menghiasi lagit malam.

"Pasti kau merasa kesepian kan?" tanya Rukia sambil menggosok-gosokkan telapak tanyannya karena dia merasa kedinginan.

"Kemarilah" kata Ichigo singkat sambil melonggarkan kedua kakinya yang dia tekuk itu. Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Rukia dia malah menyuruh Rukia mendekat padanya.

"Eh?"

"Kau kedinginan kan?" kata Ichigo dan kemudian Rukia mengangguk. Tak tega juga melihat gadis yang selalu menderita karena mengikutinya itu kedinginan begitulah yang ada dipikiran Ichigo.

Rukia pun mendekati Ichigo secara perlahan dan duduk diantara kedua kaki Ichigo dan Ichigo pun mengalungkan kedua tangannya dileher Rukia. Diperlakukan seperti itu membuat jantung Rukia berdetak kencang. Namun sebenarnya bukan hanya dirinya, Ichigo pun merasakan hal yang sama. Jantung Ichigo pun berdetak sama kencangnya dengan detak jantung Rukia.

"Aku memang kadang merasa kesepian, namun aku sudah terbiasa seperti ini dari kecil. Karena kedua adikku sakit maka orang tuaku harus pergi ke luar negeri untuk pengobatan adikku, dari kecil aku sudah ditinggalkan dirumah hanya bersama pelayan saja" kata Ichigo panjang lebar, ini adalah pertama kalinya Rukia mendengar Ichigo berkata panjang lebar begitu semenjak dia sekolah di SMA Karakura, namun dia senang karena Ichigo mau bercerita padanya.

Kemudian Rukia memegang tangan Ichigo yang melingkari lehernya dan berkata " Aku tahu perasaanmu".

"Kau sendiri kenapa tinggal sendiri disini?" tanya Ichigo.

"HI-MI-TSU" kata Rukia yang membuat Ichigo sedikit sebal.

Kemudian Rukia membalikkan badannya menghadap Ichigo, dan menatap kedua mata hasel itu kemudian dia berkata " _Ima, atashi wa itsumo anata no soba ni iru_" katanya.

"Jangan suka mengatakan hal-hal seperti itu, jika nantinya kau tak bisa menepatinya" kata Ichigo sambil menepuk kepala Rukia. Dan kemudian dia memeluk Rukia lagi.

"Masih kedinginan?" tanya Ichigo.

"Masih" jawab Rukia sambil mengeratkan pelukannya pada Ichigo. Mungkin malam ini adalah malam paling indah bagi Rukia, karena berada disamping Ichigo seperti ini adalah keinginannya.

RRR

Pagi itu adalah pagi yang cerah namun walaupun begitu, hal itu tidak membuat kedua orang yang sedang berada di ruang guru itu senang.

"Kenapa kalian bisa berdua begitu di atap sekolah ?" Tanya Mayuri-_sensei._

"Kami ketiduran, dan ketika terbangun ternyata pintu atap sudah ditutup" jawab Ichigo.

"Hah.., kalau saja orang tua kalian berdua tidak menyumbang banyak untuk sekolah ini, pasti kalian berdua sudah diskors oleh kepala sekolah" kata Mayuri sensei lagi.

"Baiklah kalian berdua pulanglah, dan siapkan diri kalian untuk belajar hari ini, telat pada pelajaran pertama tak apa, dan untuk Ichigo karena kau tak mengikuti pelajaranku kemarin maka nanti setelah pulang sekolah kau akan mendapatkan hukumanmu" kata Mayuri-_sensei_.

"_Hai, wakatta_" kata Ichigo.

Kemudian mereka berdua pulang menuju rumah mereka, untunglah pagi ini masih sepi jadi mereka tak harus menghadapi fans Ichigo yang sedikit merepotkan.

"Sekarang aku yang akan mengantarmu pulang" kata Ichigo dingin namun membuat Rukia senang.

"Tapi rumahku melewati rumahmu ichi" kata Rukia.

"Tak masalah" kata Ichigo, entah kenapa gadis yang berjalan disamping Ichigo ini lama-kelamaan berasil meruntuhkan tembok yang Ichigo buat agar tak ada yang bisa masuk ke dalam kehidupannya.

Setelah berjalan 20 menit sampailah mereka di depan rumah Rukia, alangkah kagetnya Ichigo melihat rumah Rukia. Rumah Rukia begitu besar, lebih besar dari rumahnya.

'Kenapa gadis itu bersikap kampungan ketika kerumahku!' batin Ichigo sebal.

"Nah sudah sampai, sampai nanti Ichi" kata Rukia melambaikan tangannya sebentar kemudian masuk kegerbang besar yang berisikan tulisan 'KUCHIKI' itu.

Setelah itu Ichigo berbalik dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju rumahnya. Ketika dia sudah di dekat Rumahnya dia melihat wanita berambut hijau tosca sedang menunggunya di depan gerbang rumahnya, namun Ichigo tak begitu memusingkan hal itu dan terus berjalan menuju rumahnya.

"Kau mengantarnya pulang ya?" kata Nel.

"Itu bukan urusanmu Nel" kata Ichigo kemudian dia masuk ke dalam rumahnya meninggalkan Nelliel di depan gerbang rumahnya.

"Apa kita tak bisa seperti SMP dulu?" Tanya Nel yang masih bisa didengar oleh Ichigo.

"Kau tahu kan apa jawabanku!" jawab Ichigo sambil melanjutkan langkahnya menuju ke dalam rumahnya.

"Dulu aku memang bodoh" bisik Nel, kemudian melangkah menjauhi rumah Ichigo.

.

.

.

TBC

Haloo minna san ini chapter duanya, maaf jika critanya hancur T_T. Dan saya juga akan memberi tahu arti dialog nihongo yang ada di chapter dua, kurang lebih artinya ada dibawah ini :

_Un_ : ya

_Aoi sora_ : langin biru

_Kirei da ne_ : Indah ya

_Gomen, boku wa okureta_ : maaf, aku terlambat

_Daijyoubu_ : Tidak apa-apa

_Demo, ima boku wa okurenai_ _yo_: tapi sekarang aku tak terlambat

_Samui_ : dingin

_Himitsu_ : rahasia

_Ima, atashi wa anata no soba ni iru_ : sekarang aku akan selalu ada di sampingmu

**Dan sekarang waktunya balas review :**  
Azura Kuchiki : mungkin chapter ini udah menjawab sedikit pertanyaan dari _senpai _kan ? ^^, Rukia anak orang kaya kok _senpai_ .. he he ^^, review lagi ya _senpai._.

Keiko Eni Naomi : ini udah lanjut _senpai _ hehe, review lagi ya _senpai_.. ^^

Owwie Owl : Rencana saya sih gak sad ending _senpai_, karena saya gak suka crita yg akhirnya sad ending .. hehe, ini udah update _senpai,_ ini bisa disebut kilat atau gak ya ? #garuk-garuk kepala. Review lagi ya _senpai .. _^^

Nyia : Ini udah update, review lagi ya _senpai_ .. ^^

Yaps terima kasih bagi yang udah mau review, dengan kalian mereview sudah membuat semangat menulis saya jadi bertambah ^^, dan saya juga mohon kritik, saran, dan masukan yang bermanfaat dari minna san. Jaa, minna san review wo wasurenaide kudasai ne .. ^^


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Bleach©Tite kubo

Itsumo anata no soba ni iru©Otachaan

Pairing : Ichi-Ruki

Rated : T

Warning : sangat OOC, hancur, typo, gaje, dll.

Summary :Rukia tak perduli halangan apa pun yang harus dia lewati demi berada di samping Ichigo./Seharusnya kau menciumku ketika aku sudah benar-benar tertidur" kata Ichigo sambil tersenyum/ "Kenapa aku tak boleh di sini? apa karena di sini adalah tempatmu dan gadis Kuchiki itu?" tanya Nel, namun Ichigo tak menjawab pertanyaannya. / さあ、 皆 さん 読んで 下さい ね、お願いします。 ^^

.

.

.

Siang ini lumayan panas, terik sinar matahari seakan membakar kulit kita, begitu pula yang dirasakan oleh Kurosaki Ichigo Sang pangeran sekolah. Sekarang dia sedang melaksanakan hukuman yang diberikan oleh Mayuri-_sensei_. Hukuman yang diberikan tidaklah sulit hanya membersihkan halaman belakang sekolahnya. Namun jika membersihkan halaman belakang sekolah di siang hari apalagi ditambah dengan cuaca yang yang panas, pasti membuat semua orang malas untuk mengerjakannya.

"Merepotkan!" Kata Ichigo dengan kesal sambil menyapu halaman belakang sekolahnya.

Untunglah para fans Ichigo tidak mengetahui kalau Sang pangeran sekolah sedang menjalankan hukuman yang diberikan Mayuri-_sensei_. Namun lain halnya dengan Gadis mungil yang melangkah dengan riang itu, dia begitu bersemangat menuju halaman belakang sekolahnya.

"Hei, Ichi!" teriak gadis manis itu, kemudian mendekati Ichigo.

"Istirahatlah dulu" lanjutnya lagi, namun Ichigo tetap melajutkan kegiatan menyapu halamannya, prinsip Ichigo saat ini adalah semakin cepat ia mengerjakan hukumannya maka akan semakin cepat pula selesai pekerjaan yang menurutnya merepotkan itu.

'Greb'

Dengan cepat Rukia merebut sapu yang ada di tangan Ichigo. Ichigo pun sedikit kesal dengan perlakuan Rukia dan berkata "Apa maumu Kuchiki?".

Tanpa menjawab Rukia menarik tangan Ichigo kemudian mengajak Ichigo duduk di bangku yang ada di halaman belakang sekolahnya itu.

"Dudulah disini, dan ini untukmu" kata Rukia sambil memberi Ichigo air mineral. Setelah memberi Ichigo air mineral dan meletakkan tasnya Rukia pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju sapu yang tergeletak di tengah halaman belakang sekolahnya itu kemudian dia yang melanjutkan hukuman Ichigo yaitu menyapu halaman belakang sekolah.

Hal itu tentu membuat Ichigo bingung pada awalnya namun kemudian dia tersenyum sangat tipis sambil berguman pelan "_Hen na onna da yo, demo… yasashii desu ne_".

Karena Ichigo tak tega juga melihat Rukia menyapu di hari yang terik ini, setelah dia meminum air mineral yang Rukia berikan, dia pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju Rukia.

"Eh" Kaget Rukia karena tiba-tiba Ichigo sudah ada di dekatnya sambil memungut sampah daun kering yang dia kumpulkan.

"_Futari no hou ga hayai desu yo_" kata Ichigo yang menyadari pandangan Rukia yang tertuju padanya.

Memang benar kalau kita mengerjakan sesuatu berdua pasti akan lebih cepat, kemudian Rukia dengan semangat berkata "_Un_".

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 2 siang dan akhirnya mereka berdua selesai membersihkan halaman belakang SMA Karakura. Karena merasa sedikit lelah mereka pun mengistirahatkan diri mereka di bangku yang tadi Ichigo duduki.

"_Tsukareta_" kata Rukia sambil mengelap keringat yang ada di keningnya, sedangkan Ichigo sedang meminum air mineral yang masi tersisa setengah itu. Tapi Ichigo tak menghabiskan air mineral itu.

"Minumlah" kata Ichigo sambil menyodorkan botol air mineral itu pada Rukia. Karena Rukia juga merasa sangat haus tanpa menunggu lama dia segera mengambil air mineral yang disodorkan oleh Ichigo.

'Gluk gluk gluk'

"Ah, segarnya" kata Rukia namun setelah beberapa saat dia baru menyadari sesuatu dan langsung membatin ' Ah! Ini bisa di sebut ci-ciuman tak langsung kan?' batinya.

'Bluuss'

Dan hal itu membuat mukanya memerah seperti kepiting rebus, Ichigo yang menyadari muka Rukia yang memerah pun menatap bingung pada gadis itu.

'Apa dia sakit?' batin Ichigo sedikit kawatir.

RRR

Sementara itu di sebuah kelas yang ada di lantai dua SMA Karakura, terlihat tiga gadis yang yang sudah berpakaian biasa sedang mencari sesuatu di kelasnya.

"Apa kau yakin kau meninggalkan kertas itu di kelas?" Tanya Inoue.

"Iya, aku sangat yakin" jawan Senna.

"Kertas apa sih ?" Tanya Riruka.

"Pokoknya kertas biasa berwarna putih, dan berisi bekas injakan sepatu" kata Senna yang masih sibuk mencari kertas yang dia magsud di bangkunya.

'Eh? Kertas bekas ya?' batin Riruka dan Inoue.

'Aneh' batin Riruka dan Inoue lagi sambil mengamati tingkah laku Senna yang sangat antusias mencari barang yang dia katakana hilang. Tadi siang tiba-tiba Senna mengatakan barangnya ketinggalan di sekolah dan Senna berkata dia tak bisa hidup tanpa barang itu, maka karena Inoue dan Riruka yang merasa kawatir dengan keadaan teman seperjuangannya itu pun mau membantu Senna mencari barang penting yang dimagsud Senna.

"Ah! _Yokatta_!" pekik Senna sambil memeluk kertas yang dia magsud.

"Sudah ketemu ?" Tanya Inoue.

"Ya" kata Senna.

"Kalau itu begitu penting jangan bawa kemana-mana lagi!, taruh saja di rumah" kata Riruka.

"Tidak bisa, ini adalah jimatku" balas Senna sambil menari-nari aneh dengan memeluk kertas yang dia anggap jimat itu.

"Eh, it-itu kan Kuchiki dan pangeran sekolah!" pekik Senna histeris sambil menunjuk ke halaman belakang sekolahnya. Kemudian Inoue dan Riruka mendekati Senna yang berdiri di dekat jendela kelas mereka itu kemudian melihat ke arah yang di tunjukkan oleh Senna.

"Iya benar!" kata Inoue dan Riruka secara bersamaan.

"Sial! dia selalu menempel pada pangeran sekolah ya, ayo beri dia pelajaran" kata Senna penuh dengan aura membunuh.

RRR

Di halaman belakang sekolah itu terlihat Rukia yang sudah bersiap-siap akan pulang kerumahnya, namun Ichigo hanya diam dan memperhatikan tingkah laku Rukia yang memeriksa tasnya memastikan agar tak ada barang yang ketinggalan.

"Yap, beres!, Ichi bolehkah aku meminta bantuanmu?" Tanya Rukia sambil menatap Ichigo.

"Bantuan apa?" tanya Ichigo dengan malas.

"_Butsuri no jugyu wo oshiete itadakemasenka_?" Tanya Rukia dengan bahasa yang sangat formal, dan membuat Ichigo tertawa kecil.

'Bluss'

Rukia yang melihatnya pun langsung memerah lagi.

"Jangan formal begitu, sebenarnya aku malas mengajarimu fisika, tapi karena kau telah membantuku jadi aku juga akan membantumu" kata Ichigo sambil menepuk pelan kepala Rukia.

"_Ar-arigatou_" kata Rukia sambil tersenyum manis dan menatap Ichigo, dan hal itu suskses juga membuat Ichigo sedikit memerah.

'_Kawai ne'_ batin Ichigo.

"Baiklah nanti jam 5 aku ke rumahmu" kata Rukia kemudian beranjak pergi meninggalkan Ichigo yang masih duduk di bangku yang ada di halaman belakang sekolah itu.

Ketika Rukia berbelok dari halaman belakang sekolah untuk munuju ke gerbang sekolah tiba-tiba ada air yang mengguyurnya dari atas.

'Byuuur'

"Rasaka itu Kuchiki!" teriak tiga orang gadis dari lantai dua, bukannya marah rukia malah tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangannya ke arah ketiga wanita yang ada di lantai dua, dan hal itu tentu saja membuat ketiga orang itu cengo.

"_Jaa, baka na onna!_" teriak Rukia kemudian melanjutkan langkahnya dengan riang.

Ichigo yang mendengar teriakan-teriakan itu pun hanya bisa tersenyum tipin sambil membatin ' Dasar gadis-gadis konyol itu'.

RRR

Di dapur yang lumayan luas itu terlihat wanita mungil bermata violet yang tengah asik dengan sup miso yang sedang dia buat, gadis itu kelihatannya sangat senang. Berbeda dengan laki-laki berambut orange yang ada di meja makan itu, lihatlah mukanya yang menyeramkan itu.

"Hey, Kuchiki kita mau belajar bukan memasak!" kata Ichigo dengan sebal.

"Diam dan tunggu saja di sana Ichi" kata Rukia.

'Ck, dasar! harusnya aku bisa menebak ini sebelumnya' batin Ichigo sebal.

Setelah beberapa menit kelihatannya Rukia sudah siap dengan sup misonya. Kemudian dia meletakkan dua mangkup sup miso dan nasi hangat di atas meja makan Ichigo.

"Tada! Sudah siap" kata Rukia kemudian dia berkata "_Itadakimasu"_ dan setelah mengatakan kata barusan dia langsung makan, lain halnya dengan Ichigo yang masih menatap nasi dan sup miso yang masih hangat itu, melihat asap yang mengepul dari nasi dan sup miso itu membuat Ichigo mesara teringat masa kecilnya ketika ibunya memasak untuknya.

"Kuchiki, _Arigatou, anata wa watashi ni ryouri wo tsukutte kureru kara_" kata Ichigo kemudian berkata lagi "_Itadakimasu_" dan segera memakan masakan yang dibuatkan oleh Rukia. Rukia yang melihat hal itu pun tersenyum kecil dan berkata "_Douita_".

"_Oishii ka_" Tanya Rukia.

"_Un, Oishii_" jawab Ichigo sambil memakan masakan Rukia dengan lahap Rukia yang melihat itu pun bertambah senang.

RRR

Berbeda dengan suasana hati Rukia yang senang tadi, kini dia terlihat sangat kebingungan dengan soal-soal fisika yang diberikan oleh Ichigo. Kini mereka sedang ada di kamar tamu, mereka berdua duduk di lantai dan bersandarkan sofa yang ada di kamar tamu itu.

"Ichi, _Muzukashii_" katanya sambil menatap Ichigo dengan wajah memelas.

"Ck!, kalau begitu kau harus menghapalkan rumus-rumus itu dulu" kata Ichigo sambil menunjuk buku yang berisi rumus-rumus yang ada di atas meja, dengan berat hati Rukia mengambil buku yang berisi rumus-rumus itu dan mulai mempelajarinya. Rukia memang kurang bisa pelajaran Fisika, Kimia, Matematika dan pelajaran yang berbau IPA, tapi entah kenapa dia masuk kelas IPA , harusnya dia masuk kelas bahasa saja, karena di bagian pelajaraan bahasa Rukia lumayan bisa dibandingkan IPA. Selain itu Rukia sangat menyukai pelajaran sejarah, di SMA Karakura pelajaran sejarah yang di pelajari adalah sejarah jepang, dan Rukia sangat senang dengan pelajaran itu.

Setelah Rukia akhirnya berhasil menjawab soal-soal yang diberikan oleh Ichigo dengan riang dia pun ingin meminta Ichigo untuk memeriksanya, namun ketika dia menoleh kearah Ichigo yang ada disampingnya, terlihat Ichigo sudah tertidur bersandar pada sofa yang ada di belakang mereka. Dan Rukia pun tersenyum melihat hal itu, dengan perlahan dia menyentuh wajah Ichigo.

"Kelihatannya dia kelelahan" bisiknya.

Kemudian ketika Rukia melihat jam, jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 8.30 malam, dan hal itu berarti dia harus pulang, agar dia tidak terlalu kemalaman untuk pulang ke rumahnya. Lalu Rukia melepas jaket ungu yang dia pakai dan menyelimuti Ichigo dengan jaketnya, kemudian secara perlahan Rukia mendekatkan bibirnya ke kening Ichigo.

'Cup'

Setela mencium kening Ichigo dan kemudian membuat _note _untuk Ichigo, Rukia pun pulang ke rumahnya, beberapa saat setelah Rukia pergi dari rumah Ichigo, Ichigo pun membuka matanya secara perlahan dan berkata "Seharusnya kau menciumku ketika aku sudah benar-benar tertidur" kata Ichigo sambil tersenyum, kemudian dia mengambil _note _yang ditulis Rukia. Di _note_ yang ditulis Rukia bertuliskan seperti ini,

_Arigatou untuk malam ini sensei, tolong priksa soal yang sudah ku kerjakan ya ^^, jaa mata ashita !_

_RUKIA KUCHIKI_

Ichigo pun tersenyum membaca _note_ itu, kemudian dia mengalihkan pandanagnnya pada jaket Rukia dan dengan perlahan dia mencium aroma yang menyeruak dari jaket Rukia itu.

"Lavender" bisiknya.

RRR

Hari ini tidak seperti hari-hari biasanya, hari ini tidak ada Rukia Kuchiki yang biasanya mengikuti Ichigo Kurosaki. Ichigo yang mengetahui hal itu pun merasa sedikit aneh karena dia sudah terbiasa dengan kehadiran Rukia di belakangnya.

'Kenapa aku aneh begini' batin Ichigo, namun tetap melanjutkan langkahnya menuju kelasnya.

Ketika istirahat siang pun sama, tak ada yang membawakannya bento seperti biasanya, dan hal itu sedikit membuat Ichigo kecewa akan hari ini. Dengan perasaan kecewa dia merebahkan dirinya di atap sekolah sambil menatap langit biru yang indah, ketika melihat langit biru itu mengingatkannya akan kejadian ketika dia terkunci di atap bersama Rukia dan hal itu membuatnya tersenyum geli ketika mengingat kejadian itu.

"Sudah lama aku tak melihat senyummu itu" kata seseorang gadis berambut hijau tosca yang membuat Ichigo tergejolak kaget dan segera bangun dari posisi tidurnya.

"Untuk apa kau disini?!" tanya Ichigo dingin tanpa menatap Nelliel dan tetap pada posisi duduknya.

"Aku cuma mau minta maaf" kata Nel kemudian duduk di samping ichigo.

"Tak ada yang perlu minta maaf di sini, pergilah!" kata Ichigo dingin.

"Aku tahu kau kecewa padaku, tapi setidaknya bisakah kita berteman seperti dulu?" tanya Nel sambil menatap Ichigo namun Ichigo tetap tak mau menatapnya.

"Sudah berapa kali ku bilang, kau tahu jawabanku!" kata Ichigo.

"Tidak bisa ya" lirih Nel.

"Jadi sekarang pergilah!" kata Ichigo.

"Kenapa aku tak boleh di sini? apa karena di sini adalah tempatmu dan gadis Kuchiki itu?" tanya Nel, namun Ichigo tak menjawab pertanyaannya, kemudian Nel berdiri dan meninggalkan Ichigo, tapi sebelum dia keluar dari pintu atap itu dia berkata " Gadis Kuchiki itu sedang sakit, dia tak akan datang kemari hari ini".

'Deg'

Entah mengapa mendengar Rukia sedang sakit membuat jantung Ichigo berdetak secara cepat.

"Sakit apa gadis bodoh itu" bisiknya.

Kawatir merupakan kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan kondisi Ichigo saat ini. Entah kenapa dia begitu kawatir akan keadaan gadis mungil bernama Kuchiki Rukia itu.

RRR

Di sinilah Ichigo sekarang dia sedang bediri di depan gerbang rumah keluarga Kuchiki, namun sampai di depan gerbang dia kelihatan sangat bingung.

'Kenapa aku ke sini ?' batinya, dia sepertinya ingin mengunjungi Rukia namun dia tak tahu harus berkata apa pada gadis manis itu.

"Maaf tuan, sedang apa anda di sini?" kata seseorang berjas hitam.

"Eh!" kaget Ichigo karena tiba-tiba dihampiri seperti itu oleh orang berjas hijam dan berkepala botak.

"Sa-"

"Anda temannya nona Rukia ya?" kata orang itu memotong ucapan Ichigo.

"Iya"

"Kalau begitu anda mau mengunjunginya ya?" Tanya orang berjas hitam itu.

"I-iya" jawab Ichigo sedikit ragu.

"Kalau begitu cepatlah masuk, nanti akan ada pelayan yang mengantarmu ke kamar Nona Rukia" Kata orang itu.

"Baiklah" kata Ichigo.

Kemudian Ichigo pun masuk ke rumah keluarga Kuchiki yang sangat besar dan mewah itu, ketika Ichigo masuk dia langsung disambut oleh beberapa pelayan yang kemudian mengantarnya ke kamar Rukia.

'Apa dia tinggal dengan pelayan-pelayan ini?' batin Ichigo bertanya-tanya.

Kemudian sampailah Ichigo di kamar Rukia, namun sayang ketika Ichigo masuk ke kamar Rukia, Rukia sedang tertidur dengan nyenyaknya.

'Percuma aku kesini kalau dia tertidur' batin Ichigo. Kemudian dia mengamati kamar Rukia yang luas itu. Ketika dia melihat kotak kecil yang cukup menarik perhatiannya di atas meja belajar Rukia, dia pun mendekati meja belajar itu dan mengamati kotak itu, karena penasaran tanpa ijin pun Ichigo membuka kotak kecil itu, ketika Ichigo melihat isi dari kotak itu, dia begitu kaget.

'Gantungan kunci ini?!' batinnya.

"Ichigo…"

'Deg'

.

.

.

.

TBC

Yap! haloo minna san sekian chapter tiganya, maaf jika begitu pendek dan ceritanya aneh T_T. Dan maaf jika saya Updatenya agak telat .. hehe ^^, hal ini karena saya harus mencari data2 untuk menyelesaikan laporan yang merupakan tugas kuliah saya .. #Curcol.

Dan ini kurang lebih arti dari dialog yang menggunakan Nihongo :

_Hen na onna da yo, demo… yasashii desu ne _: wanita yang aneh, tapi.. baik.

_Futari no hou ga hayai desu yo : _Berdua lebih cepat.

_Tsukareta _: Capek.

_Yokatta _: Syukurlah.

_Butsuri no jugyou wo oshiete itadakemasenka :_ Biasakah anda mengajarkan saya pelajaran fisika ?.

_Arigatou_ : Makasih.

_Kawai ne_ : Imut ya.

_Jaa, baka na onna :_ Sampai jumpa, wanita bodoh.

_Arigatou, anata wa watashi ni ryouri wo tsukutte kureru kara_ : Makasih, karena kamu sudah memasakan makanan untukku.

_Itadakimasu _: Ucapan sebelum makan di jepang.

_Douita _: sama-sama.

_Oishii :_ enak.

_Muzukashii : _sulit.

**Yosh, sekarang waktunya balas review :**

Owwie Owl : Ya tuh Nel mengganggu aja .. -_-, oh iya maaf ya _senpai_ karena gak bisa update kilat .. he he, _Review_ lagi ya _senpai_ ^^

Shinichi Kudosaki :_Daijyoubu _^^, _Arigatou mou review wo shita_ .. ^^, makasih juga udah bilang suka sama cerita saya, _review_ lagi ya _senpai_ .. ^^

Azura Kuchiki : Ya Ichiruki sebelumnya memang udah pernah berhubungan, tp di chapter ini saya belum bisa menceritakan masa lalu Ichi ruki, dan maslah Nel juga masih sangat buram ya, belum terlalu jelas nel itu sypanya Ichi.. he he, _Review_ lagi ya _senpai_ .. ^^

Keiko Eni Naomi :_ Arigatou_ sudah bilang sugoi ya _senpai_ ^^, _Review_ lagi ya _senpai_ ^^

Rukiararachan : Sepetinya hubungan Nel dan Ichigo masih kurang jelas di chapter ini ya _senpai_, jadi mohon tunggu di chapter selanjutnya ya, Ini udah Update, Review lagi ya _senpai _.. ^^

Madeyuu myo: terima kasih udah review, _review_ lagi ya .. ^^

darries : salam kenal juga darries _senpai_ , ya Ichi n Ruki pernah kenal waktu kecil, namun karena udah lama jd Ichi agak2 lupa .. hehe, kalo masalah hubungan Ichi dan nel mungkin chapter berikutnya baru bisa saya ceritakan, makasih udah review _senpai_ .. ^^, _review_ lagi ya .. ^^

fuwa yuria : _kochira koso yoroshiku onegaishimasu_ … _arigatou_ ya _senpai_ karena udah suka karakter Ichi n Ruki di fanfic saya…, review lagi ya _senpai _^^

Yaps terima kasih bagi yang udah mau review, dengan kalian mereview sudah membuat semangat menulis saya jadi bertambah ^^, dan saya juga mohon kritik, saran, dan masukan yang bermanfaat dari minna san. Jaa, minna san review wo wasurenaide kudasai ne .. ^^


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Bleach©Tite kubo

Itsumo anata no soba ni iru©Otachaan

Pairing : Ichi-Ruki

Rated : T

Warning : sangat OOC, hancur, typo, gaje, dll.

Summary : Rukia tak perduli halangan apa pun yang harus dia lewati demi berada di samping Ichigo./ "Sampai besok _Tsuki_" kata Ichigo setelah mencium pipi Rukia kemudian membalikkan badannya dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruamhnya./ "Dulu aku dan Ichigo pernah pacaran" .さあ、 皆 さん 読んで 下さい ね、お願いします。 ^^

.

.

.

.

"Ichigo.."

'Deg'

Seketika rasanya jantung Ichigo berhenti berdetak ketika mendengar suara Rukia. Namun setelah beberapa detik berlalu tidak ada tanda-tanda Rukia akan bersuara lagi, maka dari itu Ichigo pun membalikkan badannya untuk melihat Rukia. Untunglah ketika dia membalikkan badannya ternyata Rukia masih tertidur.

'Ternyata dia hanya mengigau' batin Ichigo.

Kemudian Ichigo kembali memandang gantungan kunci berlambangkan matahari itu.

"_Taiyou_" bisiknya pelan. Setelah itu dia meletakkan kembali gantungan kunci itu pada kotak yang ada di atas meja belajar Rukia.

'Tok tok tok'

"_Shitsurei shimasu_" kata seorang pelayan berjas hitam dan berkepala botak yang dijumpai Ichigo tadi.

"Iya" kata Ichigo kemudian melangkahkan kakinya mendekati pelayan yang ada di depan pintu kamar Rukia itu.

"Bisakah kita bicara sebentar?" tanya pelayan itu.

"Bisa" kata Ichigo singkat.

"Tidak enak bicara di sini, ikutlah denganku" kata pelayan itu.

"Baik" kata Ichigo kemudian mengikuti pelayan itu ke balkon yang ada di lantai dua. Baklon yang ada di lantai dua ini sangat indah. Apalagi di siang hari dengan disinari sinar matahari, membuat bunga-bunga matahari yang di tanam dalam pot yang ada disana semakin terlihat indah.

"Ini pertama kalinya Nona dikunjungi temannya" kata pelayan itu sambil menatap pemandangan kota dari balkon yang ada di lantai dua.

"Oh iya kau boleh memanggilku Ikkaku, namamu siapa?" lanjut pelayan yang ternyata bernama Ikkaku sambil membalikkan badannya untuk menatap Ichigo.

"Ichigo Kurosaki" kata Ichigo. Kemudian berjalan mendekati tempat Ikkaku berdiri. Dan setelah sampai di dekat Ikkaku dia juga Ikut memandang pemandangan kota dari baklon yang ada di lantai dua itu.

"Aku tahu aku tak berhak meminta apapun darimu, tapi aku mohon jagalah Nona Rukia!" kata Ikkaku yang ada samping Ichigo kemudian menundukkan badannya ke arah Ichigo, dan hal itu membuat Ichigo sedikit kaget dan merasa sedikit salah tinggah karena diminta menjaga Rukia dengan cara seperti itu.

"Ja-jangan seperti itu, ak-aku akan menjaganya" kata Ichigo, membuat pelayan itu menegakkan badannya kembali dan tersenyum ke arah Ichigo.

"Aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu padamu" kata Ichigo. Karena sedari tadi ada beberapa pertanyaan yang mengganjal di kepalanya.

"Apa itu?" kata Ikkaku.

"Apa Rukia hanya tinggal dengan pelayannya di sini?" tanya Ichigo.

"Bukan, Nona Rukia tinggal sendirian di sini, kami hanya bertugas membersihkan dan merawat rumah ini, ketika sudah sore maka kami akan pulang ke rumah kami masing-masing" jawab Ikkaku yang membuat Ichigo sedikit tercengang.

'Jadi benar seperti yang dia katakana waktu itu, dia tinggal sendirian' batin Ichigo.

"Lalu, kemana keluarga Rukia?" tanya Ichigo.

"Keluarga Nona Rukia ada di Inggris, kurang lebih dua tahun lalu Nona Rukia pulang sendiri ke jepang dan memutuskan bersekolah di SMA Karakura, kami para pelayan juga tidak tahu apa alasan Nona Rukia pulang ke jepang" jawab Ikkaku yang mengingat Nonanya tiba-tiba pulang sendirian ke Jepang dan memutuska untuk bersekolah di Jepang.

"Jadi sebelumnya Rukia memang sudah pernah tinggal di Jepang?" tanya Ichigo.

"Iya, ketika dia kecil dia pernah tinggal di Jepang, kau tahu taman Karakura ? dulu dia tinggal di dekat taman itu bersama keluarganya, namun entah kenapa sekarang dia memilih tinggal di rumah ini" kata Ikkaku sambil memandang pemandangan kota.

'Banyak sekali dia punya rumah, tapi kenapa dia memilih tinggal di sini?' batin Ichigo bingung. Ichigo bingung dikarenakan Taman Karakura itu terletak di dekat SMA Karakura, seharusnya Rukia tinggal saja dirumah yang ada di dekat Taman Karakura agar dekat dengan sekolahnya namun kenapa Rukia memilih tempat tinggal yang jauh dari sekolahnya ya?.

'Daripada itu, aku jadi semakin yakin akan suatu hal' batin Ichigo lagi.

"_Aa, mou gogo san ji desune_" kata Ikkaku sambil meliaht jam tangannya.

"_Doushite?_" tanya Ichigo.

"Kami para pelayan harus bersiap-siap pulang Tuan, jika Tuan mau menunggu Nona Rukia sampai bangun dari tidurnya, Tuan boleh tetap disini" kata Ikkaku.

"Aku akan menunggunya" kata Ichigo. Kemudian mereka berdua menuju ke kamar Rukia lagi.

"Mungkin anda akan lama menunggu Nona Rukia terbagun dari tidurnya, dia baru saja terditur satu jam sebelum kedatangan anda" Kata Ikkaku sambil melangkahkan kakinya.

"Ya aku mengerti, oh iya memangnya Rukia sakit apa ?" Tanya Ichigo.

"Nona sakit demam, walaupun demam, tadi pagi Nona tetap ngotot ingin berangkat ke sekolah, tapi untunglah Nona mau mendengarkan kata-kataku yang menyuruhnya beristirahat dulu" jawab Ikkaku.

"_Souka_" kata Ichigo mengikuti langkah Ikkaku ke kamar Rukia.

RRR

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 7 malam, di kamar yang bernuansa ungu itu terlihat laki-laki berambut orange yang terditur di pinggir tempat tidur gadis manis berambut hitam sebahu itu.

"Hmm" guman gadis manis yang bernama Rukia itu, kemudian membuka matanya secara perlahan.

"_Mou yoru desuka_" katanya sambil merenggangkan badannya yang sudah merasa baikan, kemudian ketika dia menolehkan kepalanya ke samping dia melihat Ichigo yang tertidur di sisi tempat tidurnya "Ichigo.." katanya pelan, kemudian mendekati Ichigo dan memandang wajah tidur Ichigo yang menurutnya imut.

"_Kawaii ne_" bisiknya.

'Kryuuk' bunyi perut Rukia yang minta diisi, kemudian Rukia pun bangun dari tidurnya dan berencana pergi ke dapur untuk memasak namun sebelum dia beranjak menuju dapur, dia mengambil selimut untuk menyelimuti Ichigo terlebih dahulu.

Beberapa saat setelah Rukia menuju dapur, Ichigo pun mulai terbangun dari tidurnya, dengan perlahan dia membuka matanya.

'Selimut?' batinnya ketika melihat selimut yang menyelimuti dirinya, kemudian dia menoleh ke arah tempat tidur Rukia yang ternyata sudah kosong tanpa Rukia.

'Kemana dia?' batin Ichigo, kemudian melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke luar dari kamar Rukia, ketika dia mencium bau masakan yang enak Ichigo pun berjalan menuju sumber bau masakan yang enak itu, dan benar saja ketika dia sampai di depan pintu dapur, dia melihat Rukia yang sedang asik memasak.

"Sepertinya enak, sedang memasak apa Rukia?"

'Deg'

"Ouch, panas!" pekik Rukia yang kaget dan tanpa sadar tangannya menyentuh wajan yang masih panas itu.

"Hati-hati bodoh!" kata Ichigo kemudian mendekati Rukia dan segera mematikan kompor yang ada di depan mereka. Setelah itu dengan segera Ichigo membasuh tangan Rukia dengan air keran. Namun Rukia tak menanggapi perkataan Ichigo dan tetap memandang wajah Ichigo.

'Apa dia barusan memanggil namaku dengan nama kecilku?' Batinnya.

"Jangan lihat aku seperti itu!" kata Ichigo yang mau tak mau sedikit memerah dan salah tingkah dilihat seperti itu oleh Rukia. Setelah selesai membasuh tangan Rukia, Ichigo pun mencari kotak P3K yang ada di rumah Rukia, setelah Rukia menunjukkan letaknya. Ichigo pun mengambil obat untuk luka bakar dan perban.

"Kemarikan tanganmu!" kata Ichigo dan Rukia hanya menurut saja. Mereka sekarang ada di Ruang tamu. Rukia saat ini sedang duduk di sofa Ruang tamu sedangkan Ichigo duduk di sampingnnya.

"Baiklah dengan begini sudah beres!" kata Ichigo yang membuat Rukia mengalihkan pandangannya ke tangannya yang sudah terbalut rapi dengan perban oleh Ichigo. Kemudian dia memandang Ichigo sambil tersenyum lalu berkata "_Arigatou_ Ichi".

"_Douita_" kata Ichigo singkat sambil memalingkan wajahnya yang sedikit merona.

"Kalau begitu aku mau melanjutkan memasak" kata Rukia sambil beranjak menuju dapur, namun sebelum Rukia melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur, Ichigo terlebih dahulu menahan tangannya kemudian berkata "Biar aku yang memasak" katanya kemudian melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur yang diikuti oleh Rukia yang berjalan di belakangnya.

RRR

"Kenapa diam ?" Tanya Ichigo sedikit kesal. Sekarang mereka berdua sedang ada di meja makan yang ada di rumah Rukia, Ichigo sudah selesai memasak , di atas meja itu sudah tersedia omelet buatan Ichigo yang sedikit acak-acakan bentuknya.

"Aku tahu ini pasti tidak sesui deng-"

"_Itadakimasu_" kata Rukia sambil memakan masakan Ichigo, dia hanya merasa sangat senang, akhirnya dia bisa menjadi lebih dekat dengan Ichigo bahkan dia bisa merasakan masakan yang dibuatkan oleh Ichigo.

"Pelan-pelan makannya" kata Ichigo yang kemudian berkata "_ Itadakimasu_" dan mulai makan masakannya.

'Tidak buruk' batin Ichigo sambil memakan makanan yang dia buat.

"Aku senang sekali" kata Rukia sambil memakan masakan Ichigo dengan lahap. Ichigo yang melihat tingkah laku Rukia itupun hanya bisa tersenyum.

Setelah mereka selesai makan Ichigo pun pamit pulang pada Rukia.

"Aku pulang dulu" kata Ichigo yang sekarang sedang bediri di depan gerbang rumah Rukia.

"Mau ku antar?" tanya Rukia.

"Tidak usah" kata Ichigo, kemudian dia mentap Rukia dan hal itu tentu saja membuat Rukia salah tingkah dan menundukkan wajahnya.

"Ap-apa?" kata Rukia masih menundukkan wajahnya.

'Cup'

'Deg'

"Sampai besok _Tsuki_" kata Ichigo setelah mencium pipi Rukia kemudian membalikkan badannya dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruamhnya.

'Apa yang kulakukan tadi?' batin Ichigo sambil terus melangkahkan kainya menuju rumahnya.

Sementara itu Rukia hanya bisa membulatkan matanya sambil memandang punggung Ichigo yang mulai menjauhinya.

"Ya-yang barusan itu?" kata Rukia masih bingung.

"_Tsuki_" bisik Rukia, yang mengingatkannya akan suatu kejadian.

Flasback

"Kenapa kau berwajah murung?" tanya gadis mungil bermata violet yang duduk di samping bocah laki-laki berambut orange yang sedang duduk di padang rumput yang ada di Taman Karakura.

"Kedua adikku sakit" jawabnya.

"Begitu ya, karena itu kau jadi kesepian ya ?" tanya gadis mungil itu.

"Iya, maukah kau menjadi temanku?" tanya bocah laki-laki itu.

"_Mochiron!_" kata gadis itu sambil tersenyum manis, kemudian mata violet gadis itu teralihkan pada gantungan kunci yang dipegang anak laki-laki itu.

"Itu indah sekali" kata gadis manis itu sambil menunjuk gantungan kunci berlambangkan matahari itu.

"Kalau begitu, ini untukmu" kata bocah laki-laki itu.

"Terima kasih_ taiyou_" kata gadis mungil itu.

"_Taiyou_?" Tanya bocah laki-laki itu terlihat bingung.

"Iya itu nama panggilanku untukmu" kata gadis kecil yang manis itu sambil tersenyum.

"hm…, kalau begitu kau _Tsuki_" kata bocah laki-laki itu sambil tersenyum juga.

End Of Flasback

"Apa kau sudah ingat Ichi.." bisik Rukia.

RRR

Hari ini seperti biasa, ketika jam istirahat dimulai maka gadis mungil bermata violet itu akan melangkah dengan riangnnya menuju atap sekolahnya, namun ketika dia akan menuju atap dia melihat wanita berambut hijau tosca yang kelihatannya sedang menunggu seseorang.

'Mungkin menunggu temannya' batin Rukia terus melangkahkan kakinya melewati Nel.

"Kuchiki Rukia" kata Nel yang menghentikan langkah Rukia dan membuat Rukia membalikkan badannya.

"Ya" kata Rukia sambil memandang Nel.

"Bisakah kita bicara sebentar ?" tanya Nel.

"Um.., bisa" kata Rukia setelah berpikir sebentar.

"Ikutlah denganku" kata Nel.

RRR

Di Gedung Olahraga itulah Nel mengajak Rukia berbicara. Gedung Olahraga memang hanya digunkaan ketika pagi saja, kalau pada jam istirahat siang seperti saat ini maka Gedung Olahraga ini akan menjadi sepi, karena itu tempat ini tempat yang cocok untuk menbicarakan hal yang bersifat privasi.

"Kau kelihatannya sangat dekat dengan Ichigo" kata Nel sambil memandang Rukia, kemudian pandangannya tertuju pada tangan Rukia yang membawa dua _bento_.

"Itu untuk Ichigo ya ?" tanya Nel.

"Ya" jawab Rukia singkat.

"Sepertinya kau tak suka berbasa-basi, baiklah akan ku beri tahu kau satu hal" kata Nel.

"Dulu aku dan Ichigo pernah pacaran"

'Deg'

Seketika rasanya jantung Rukia berhenti berdetak ketika mendengar hal itu.

"Tapi aku malah membuatnya kecewa" kata Nel sambil menundukkan wajahnya.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Rukia sedikit kesal.

"Karena aku hanya menjadikan Ichigo sebagai bahan taruhan dengan temanku"

'Plakk'

"Kau boleh menamparku sesuka hatimu" kata Nel sambil memandang Rukia. Rukia sangat kesal sekarang, berani-beraninya gadis berambut hijau itu menjadikan Ichigo bahan taruhan.

"Kau bodoh!" kata Rukia.

"Ya, aku memang bodoh, tapi aku mohon sampaikan maafku pada Ichigo, aku tulus ingin meminta maaf, setelah kejadian itu aku sangat merasa bersalah pada Ichigo" kata Nel memandang Rukia dengan wajah sendu. Namun Rukia tak bergeming dengan denagan ucapan Nel.

"Aku mohon" kata Nel sambil memegang tangan Rukia.

"Sekarang aku tak ingin apapun selain menjadi temannya, aku mohon sampaikan maafku" kata Nel memohon.

"Ck! Itu salahmu" kata Rukia kemudian meninggalkan Nel. Sekarang Rukia sangat kesal, entah kenapa mendengar Ichigo pernah berpacaran dengan Nel sangat membuatnya marah, apalagi setelah mendengar kalau Nel hanya menjadikan Ichigo bahan taruhan dengan temannya, hal itu membuat Rukia ingin berteriak sekeras-kerasnya saking kesalnya.

"Andai kejadian itu tak pernah terjadi" bisik Nel yang kembali teringat kenangannya bersama Ichigo ketika dia SMP.

Flasback

"Kau selalu membaca buku ya Kurosaki?" tanya gadis berambut hijau tosca yang bernama Nel pada laki-laki berambut orange.

Namun laki-laki berambut orange yang bernama Ichigo Kurosaki itu kelihatannya tetap dengan kegiatan membaca bukunya.

"Kenapa kau selalu kesini, apa ini tempat favoritmu ?" tanya Nel lagi.

"Jangan berisik, ini perpustakaan!" kata Ichigo dingin yang membuat Nel langsung terdiam.

'Ternyata dia memang dingin' batin Nel.

Setelah kejadian itu, setiap hari Nel yang merupakan teman satu kelas Ichigo selalu menghampiri Ichigo ketika Ichigo sedang membaca buku di perpustakaan. Dan hal itu membuat Ichigo agak terganggu pada awalnya namun lama-kelamaan dia jadi berpikir kalau gadis bernama Nel itu lumayan asik di ajak berteman.

"Hari ini aku mau bercerita tentang bukuku yang hilang" kata Nel dengan bersemangat.

"Dan kau mau mengganggu kegiatan membaca bukuku lagi kan?" kata Ichigo yang tersenyum geli melihat gadis yang selalu mengusiknya itu.

'Bluuss' dan senyum Ichigo itu sukses membuat Nel memerah.

"Kalau begitu tidak jadi deh" kata Nel.

"Ichigo kau selalu sendirian ya?" Tanya Nel.

"Iya, aku tak suka keramaian" jawab Ichigo.

"Oh, apa tidak kesepian?" Tanya Nel lagi.

"Kadang-kadang aku merasa kesepian" jawab Ichigo kemudian mengambil buku yanga ada di meja dan mulai membacanya.

Hari berikutnya Nel menemani Ichigo di perpustakaan SPM Karakura itu lagi.

"Ichigo apa kau tak merasa bosan sendirian?" Tanya Nel.

"Tidak, sebenarnya suadah ada gadis yang akan menemaniku nanti, tapi sekarang dia sedang pergi walaupun begitu aku yakin dia akan kembali" jawab Ichigo.

"Tapi sekarang kau kan sendiri, bagaimana kalau kau jadi pacarku? dan aku pasti akan selalu menemanimu" kata Nel penuh harap.

Ichigo yang mendengar hal itu ingin tertawa pada awalnya, dia sama sekali tak memiliki perasaan apapun pada gadis berambut hijau tosca itu, namun sepertinya gadis itu tulus ingin berada disampingnnya seperti gadis kecil yang pernah dia jumpai dulu, dan hal itu pula membuat Ichigo tak tega untuk menolak Nel.

"Hm, baiklah" kata Ichigo singkat yang membuat Nel tersenyum senang.

Namun keesokan harinya terjadi hal yang mengejutkan.

"Kau sudah berasil menjadi pacarnya ya Nel, haah..., aku kalah taruhan" kata teman sekelas Nel pada Nel, pagi itu masih sepi, dikelas hanya ada Nel dan temannya.

"Sekarang kau harus putuskan dia, barulah aku akan memberimu uang taruhanku" kata teman Nel itu.

"_Demo.. atashi wa dekinai yo_ " kata Nel yang sudah benar-benar suka pada Ichigo.

"Kenapa tak bisa? Kalau kau tak bisa maka aku yang akan memutuskan hubungan kita" kata laki-laki berambut orange yang masuk ke kelasnya.

"Ichigo aku bisa jelaskan" kata Nel mendekati Ichigo.

"Tak ada yang perlu dijelaskan, gadis yang tak tulus sepetimu tak pantas ada didekatku! " Kata Ichigo dingin dan membuat Nel terkejut akan perubahan sikap Ichigo.

End Of Flashback

"Ini memang salahku" Bisik Nel lagi sambil melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari Gedung Olahraga itu.

RRR

'Brak'

"Rukia?"

"_Nande okureta_" tanya Ichigo yang tak diperduliakn oleh Rukia. Rukia diam dan terus melangkah mendekatinya.

'Grep'

Tanpa bicara lagi Rukia langsung memeluk Ichigo yang membuat Ichigo bingung.

"Rukia kau kenapa?"

.

.

.

TBC

Sekian dulu Chapter 4 nya, maaf jika ceritanya makin aneh, sepertinya chapter ini penuh dengan cerita masa lalu Ichigo ya .. hehe ^^a.

Baiklah ini adalah arti dialog yang menggunakan Nihongo :

_Taiyou_ : Matahari

_Sitsurei shimasu _: permisi

_Aa, mou gogo san ji desune _: sudah jam 3 sore ya

_Doushite :_kenapa ?

_Souka :_begitu ya

_Mou yoru desuka_ :suadah malam ya?

_Kawaii ne:_ manisnya

_Itadakimasu :_ucapan sebelum makan di jepang

_Arigatou_ : makasih

_Douita_ : sama-sama

_Tsuki :_bulan

_Mochiron :_Tentu

_Demo.. atashi wa dekinai yo:_ tapi… aku tak bisa

_Nande okureta_ : Kenapa terlambat

Dan tak lupa saya ucapkan terima kasih untuk yang udah review, favs, dan follows fanfic saya ^^,

**Kemudian untuk :** **Azura Kuchiki****, ****KeyKeiko****, ****Peachy Berry****, ****Riri Seu****, ****Lya Awlya****, ****Kyoumo no SKipBeat, Born to Love You** sekali lagi terimakasih udah review, balasan review nya sudah saya balas ke PM masing-masing .. ^^.

**dan untuk :**

**Rukiararachan **: terima kasih udah review, gantungan kunci itu memang pemberian Ichigo, hubungan Ichig n Nel udah terjawab kan di chapter ini .. hehe ^^, review lagi ya senpai .. ^^

**Darries** : terima kasih udah review, bukan gantungan kunci chapy, tapi gantungan kunci berlambangkan matahari, itu udah sedikit disinggung di chap satu .. hehe, iya Ichi kelihatannya udah mulai suka ma Ruki .. ^^, Review lagi ya senpai .. ^^.

**Fuwa Yuria** : Terima kasih udah review senpai, maaf updatenya agak lama, Review lagi ya senpai .. ^^.

**Yoshiko Keiko** : Arigatou mou review wo shita Keiko san.. ^^, terima kasih atas masukannya juga ya keiko san ^^ Gomen (_ _) saya memang ceroboh, pasti ada saja typo yang saya lewatkan, Mou ikkai gomenasai atas ketidak nyamananya ketika membaca fanfic saya karena ada beberapa typo .. hehe ^^a. Review lagi ya keiko san .. ^^.

Yaps sekali lagi terima kasih bagi yang udah mau review, dengan kalian mereview sudah membuat semangat menulis saya jadi bertambah ^^, dan saya juga mohon kritik, saran, dan masukan yang bermanfaat dari minna san. Jaa, minna san review wo wasurenaide kudasai ne .. ^^.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Bleach©Tite kubo

Itsumo anata no soba ni iru©Otachaan

Pairing : Ichi-Ruki

Rated : T

Warning : sangat OOC, hancur, typo, gaje, dll.

Summary : Rukia tak perduli halangan apa pun yang harus dia lewati demi berada di samping Ichigo./ 'Ini bisa membuatku mati mendadak karena serangan jantung,' batin Rukia yang merasa jantungnya berdetak semakin cepat./ "_Yo_, sudah lama kita tak berjumpa, Rukia". さあ、 皆 さん 読んで 下さい ね、お願いします。 ^^

.

.

.

"_Itadakimasu_… " kata gadis mungil bermata violet itu dengan tak bersemangat, kemudian memakan _bento_nya dengan tak bersemangat juga.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya pria berambut orange yang duduk di sampingnya.

'Ada apa dengannya?' batin pria berambut orange itu bingung. Gadis itu, Kuchiki Rukia tak seperti biasanya. Tadi tiba-tiba saja dia datang ke atap sekolah dengan ekspresi yang sulit diartikan, kemudian dengan tiba-tiba pula gadis manis itu memeluknya. Aneh, itulah yang ada dipikiran laki-laki berambut orange yang bernama Kurosaki Ichigo itu.

"_Nande mo nai,_" jawab gadis mungil yang bernama Kuchiki Rukia itu sambil melanjutkan kegiatan makan _bento_nya.

Setelah mendengar jawaban Rukia, Ichigo pun melanjutkan kegiatan makan _bento_nya, walaupun sebenarnya banyak hal yang ingin ditanyakan Ichigo pada Rukia namun sepertinya Rukia sedang tidak _mood_ berbicara saat ini.

Beberapa menit berlalu di dalam keheningan, sampai akhirnya Rukia berkata "Aku sudah selesai, seperti biasa nanti ku ambil kotak _bento_nya."

"_Un, wakatta,_" kata Ichigo sambil menatap punggung Rukia yang berjalan menuju pintu atap.

"Dia benar-benar aneh hari ini." bisik Ichigo.

Sementara itu di depan kelas Rukia terlihat tiga gadis yang kelihatannya sangat kesal. Ketiga gadis dengan warna rambut yang berbeda itu sebenarnya sudah dari tadi berdiam diri di depan kelas Rukia, bahkan mereka bertiga rela tidak makan ketika jam istirahat demi menunggu mangsa mereka yaitu Kuchiki Rukia.

"Aku kesal sekali, kenapa dia selalu lolos dari kita ya belakangan ini?" tanya gadis berkuncir satu yang bernama Senna.

"Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa bisa begitu," jawab gadis berambut orange panjang yang bernama Inoue.

"Pokoknya hari ini kita harus memberi dia sedikit pelajaran!" kata gadis berkuncir dua yang bernama Riruka.

"Lihat! akhirnya dia datang!" kata Senna sambil menunjuk ke arah Rukia yang sedang berjalan menuju ke arah mereka bertiga.

Rukia sebenarnya menyadari kehadiran Trio konyol itu, namun karena suasana hatinya sedang buruk dia jadi malas meladeni Trio konyol itu.

"Hei, Kuchiki!" kata Senna dengan nada marah.

"Hari ini aku benar-benar tidak ingin bermain-main dengan kalian, jadi tolong jangan ganggu aku untuk hari ini," kata Rukia sambil menundukkan badannya kemudian melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke kelasnya, dan hal itu membuat Trio konyol itu kaget.

'Aneh, dia tak seperti biasanya,' batin ketiga gadis itu sambil menatap Rukia yang melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke kelasnya.

RRR

Semenjak Rukia mengetahui kalau Ichigo pernah pacaran dengan Nelliel dia menjadi kurang bersemangat. Sebenarnya dia hanya kesal, bisa-bisanya gadis berambut hijau yang bernama Nelliel itu mempermainkan Ichigo, dan satu hal lagi yang membuatnya kesal, kenapa Ichigo menerima Nel menjadi pacarnya?.

"Ini menyebalkan." kata Rukia yang kini masih bergelut dengan selimut yang hangat di tempat tidurnya. Sebenarnya Rukia sudah bangun dari tadi namun dia enggan beranjak dari tempat tidurnya apalagi hari ini adalah hari minggu, jadi dia bisa bermalas-malasan seharian.

"Kalau mereka pernah pacaran, berarti Ichigo pernah mencintai Nel?" tanya Rukia entah pada siapa.

"Arrgghh, aku kesal!" kata Rukia lagi sambil mengguling-gulingkan dirinya dalam selimutnya.

'Bruaak'

"_Itai_…" lirihnya karena dia terjatuh akibat kekonyolannya sendiri. Kemudian dia bangun dari tempatnya terjatuh, meregangkan badannya sebentar kemudian melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke luar dari kamarnya.

'Sepertinya balkon adalah tempat yang tepat untukku saat ini' batin Rukia kemudian melangkahkan kakinya menuju balkon yang ada di lantai dua. Sesampainya dia di sana dia duduk di kursi yang ada di balkon itu, balkon lantai dua ini adalah tempat yang sangat Rukia sukai ketika dia ada di rumahnya.

"_Ohayou gozaimasu_ Rukia-_sama_," kata laki-laki botak yang merupakan pelayan Rukia.

"_Ohayou_ Ikkaku," balas Rukia sambil tersenyum ke arah pelayannya.

"Tidak ingin berjalan-jalan di hari minggu yang cerah ini?" tanya Ikkaku sambil mendekati tempat duduk Nonanya.

"Aku sedang malas keluar rumah," jawab Rukia sambil menatap Ikkaku yang melangkah mendekatinya kemudian Ikkaku duduk di sampingnya.

"Bagaimana kabar teman Nona yang waktu itu?" tanya Ikkaku sambil menatap Nonanya.

"Magsudmu Ichigo?"

"_Un!_"

"Kabarnya baik, tapi kabar Nonamu ini yang tak baik," kata Rukia sambil meninju ringan lengan Ikkaku.

"Memang Nona Kenapa?" tanya Ikkaku sambil tertawa kecil menanggapi pukulan ringan Nonanya.

"Mungkin ini bisa disebut kesal, marah, dan merasa tidak terima," kata Rukia sambil memandang langit di pagi hari.

"Kenapa bisa begitu?" tanya Ikkaku yang bingung akan jawaban Nonanya.

"Ichigo pernah pacaran dengan teman sekelasnya bernama Nelliel," Jawab Rukia sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Dulu ketika mereka masih SMP…" lanjutnya lagi tetap menundukkan kepalanya.

"Mungkin ini bisa dibilang Nona sedang cemburu, tapi dia kan sudah putus." kata Ikkaku menanggapi jawaban Rukia.

"_Souka,_" kata Rukia tetap menundukkan kepalanya.

"Jangan sedih begitu Nona," kata Ikakku sambil menepuk pundak Rukia.

"Terima kasih Ikkaku…" kata Rukia kemudian menatap Ikkaku sambil tersenyum.

RRR

Minggu sore ini sangat indah, jam telah menunjukkan pukul 4 sore. Karena merasa bosan diam di rumah, akhirnya Rukia pun memutuskan untuk pergi ke taman Karakura yaitu taman yang menyimpan banyak kenangan baginya.

"Ikkaku, sudah mau pulang ya?" tanya Rukia ketika keluar dari kamarnya.

"Iya, Nona mau ke mana?" tanya Ikkaku yang melihat penampilan Nonanya yang sudah rapi.

"Aku mau ke taman Karakura," jawab Rukia sambil melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke pintu keluar.

"Perlu saya antar?" tanya Ikkaku yang membuat Rukia membalikkan badanya menghadap Ikkaku kemudian berkata "Tidak usah." setelah itu dia melambaikan tangannya dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju tujuannya yaitu taman Karakura.

Ketika dalam perjalanan menuju taman Karakura dia melihat seorang wanita berambut hijau yang sepertinya sedang dijahili oleh dua anak berandalan.

"Ayo pergi dengan kami Nel-chan," kata salah satu dari anak berandalan itu yang membuat Rukia menolehkan kepalanya untuk melihat wanita yang sedang dijahili itu.

'Nel?' batin Rukia, kemudian mendekati anak-anak berandalan itu.

"Tidak!" kata Nel.

"Beraninya kau menolak!" kata anak berandalan yang satunya lagi, kemudian mengayunkan tanagnnya hendak menampar Nel.

'Greb'

"Jauhkan tangan kotormu itu darinya!"

"Gadis kecil sepertimu memangnya bisa apa?"

'Duak'

"_Itai!_" kata anak berandalan yang tulang keringnnya ditendang oleh gadis mungil bermata violet. Ya, yang menendang salah satu anak berandalan itu adalah Rukia Kuchiki.

"Aku bisa menendangmu, dan…" kata Rukia menggantungkan kata-katanya kemudian mengambil_ hand phone_nya .

"Halo, polisi …" kata Rukia.

"Hei gadis kecil jangan panggil polisi!" kata salah satu anak berandalan itu.

"Di sini ada tindakan pelecehan seksual," kata Rukia tetap menempelkan _hand phone_nya di telinganya.

"Sial, ayo kita pergi aku tak mau berurusan dengan polisi!" kata salah satu anak berandalan kemudian kedua anak berandalan itu berlari meninggalkan Rukia dan Nel.

"Dasar orang-orang bodoh!" kata Rukia kemudian memasukkan hand phonenya ke dalam saku celananya. Sebenarnya tadi Rukia hanya berpura-pura menelpon polisi, dan untunglah dua orang anak berandalan itu sangat mudah di bodohi.

"Kuchiki," kata Nel sambil memandang Rukia.

"Apa?" kata Rukia. Jujur Rukia masih kesal dengan wanita berambut hijau ini.

"Terima kasih telang menolongku," kata Nel kemudian menundukkan badannya.

"_Douita_," kata Rukia kemudian melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Nel.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Nel.

"Taman Karakura." jawab Rukia singkat.

"Boleh aku ikut?" tanya Nel lagi.

"Terserah." jawab Rukia.

Setelah beberapa menit akhirnya Nel dan Rukia sampai di taman Karakura, mereka berdua duduk disalah satu tempat duduk yang ada di taman itu. Sore ini taman Karakura lumayan ramai, banyak orang-orang yang sedang berjalan-jalan bersama keluarga, pacar dan sahabatnya, selain itu ada juga yang sedang berjalan-jalan sendirian.

"Kau suka ke taman ini ya?" tanya Nel.

"Iya," jawab Rukia.

"Kenapa berandalan tadi tahu namamu?" lanjut Rukia.

"Mereka memang sering mengerjaiku," kata Nel sambil menatap bunga-bunga indah yang bermekaran di depan mereka berdua.

"Rukia. boleh ku panggil begitu?" tanya Nel.

"Terserah." jawab Rukia singkat.

"Bolehkah aku menjadi temanmu?" tanya Nel lagi yang membuat Rukia menatap wanita berambut hijau itu dengan bingung.

Padahal Rukia sangat kesal dengan wanita berambut hijau ini, tapi kenapa tak tega rasanya membenci wanita yang ada di sampingnya ini. Mungkinkah karena wanita yang duduk disampingnya ini tulus ingin berteman dengannya?.

"_Mochiron_." kata Rukia.

"Aku tahu kok kau suka pada Ichigo."

'Deg'

"Tidak perlu kaget begitu semua anak di SMA Karakura juga tahu," kata Nel sambil tertawa pelan melihat reaksi Rukia yang menurutnya lucu.

"Aku tidak akan merebutnya darimu kok, aku tak suka lagi pada Ichigo, aku hanya ingin menjadi temannya, itu saja," kata Nel sambil menatap Rukia yang duduk disampingnya.

"_Hontou ni_?" kata Rukia yang di balasan anggukan oleh Nel.

Sore yang indah, menatap bunga-bunga yang ada di taman Karakura dengan teman yang baru. Bisakah Rukia benar-benar mempercayai perkataan Nelliel?.

RRR

Sementara itu dikediaman Ichigo, terlihat Ichigo yang sedang menonton TV di ruang tamu sendirian. Rumahnya sudah sepi, karena para pelayan yang membersihkan rumahnya sudah pulang tadi siang, jadilah sekarang dia benar-benar sendirian di dalam rumah keluarga Kurosaki yang besar itu.

"_Tsumaranai_," kata Ichigo sambil mengganti-ganti chanel TVnya dengan asal.

Entah kenapa setelah kejadian di atap, ketika Rukia tiba-tiba memeluknya itu, sekarang Rukia menjadi sangat aneh, padahal Ichigo akhirnya bisa tahu kalau Rukia adalah temannya ketika dia masih kecil.

"_Tsuki_" bisik Ichigo yang kembali teringat dengan Rukia.

"_Aisaretai demo aisou to shinai__s__ono kurikaeshi no naka wo samayotte_…"suara nada dering hand phone Ichigo.

"_Moshi-moshi_." kata Ichigo.

"Apa kabar Ichigo? Aku kangen padamu, besok sore aku dan istriku akan mengunjungimu," kata seseorang diseberang sana.

"Ah, paman Urahara, kabarku baik-baik saja, benarkah? Baiklah aku akan menunggu kedatangan paman besok sore," kata Ichigo pada seseorang di seberang sana yang ternyata bernama Urahara.

"Baiklah, sampai besok Ichi," kata Urahara dari seberang sana kemudian mematikan sambungan teleponnya.

'Tut.. tut.. tut..'

"Orang yang bukan keluargaku saja sempat menelponku bahkan mau mengunjungiku, tapi kenapa keluargaku…" bisik Ichigo menggantungkan kata-katanya.

"Ah! Aku tak boleh berkata begitu, ayah dan ibu pergi ke luar negeri untuk mengobati kedua adikku," kata Ichigo kemudian mematikan TVnya dan berjalan menuju ke kamarnya.

RRR

Hari ini adalah hari senin yang sangat indah, begitulah yang ada di pikiran gadis mungil bermata violet yang sedang melangkah dengan riangnya menuju ke sekolahnya. Entah kenapa setelah mendengar pernyataan dari Nel kemarin dia menjadi lebih bersemangat.

"Pagi Ichi…" kata Rukia yang melihat Ichigo di depan pintu gerbang sekolahnya.

"Pagi," kata Ichigo yang bingung melihat Rukia yang sudah bersemangat kembali.

'Mungkin _mood_nya sudah baik sekarang,' batin Ichigo, kemudian melangkah kenuju sekolahnya dan diikuti oleh Kuchiki Rukia di belakangnya. Ini seperti biasanya kan?

Ketika jam istirahat siang pun sama. Kini Rukia sedang berjalan menuju ke kelas Ichigo, sampai di depan kelas Ichigo, Rukia berjumpa dengan Nel.

"Mencari Ichigo ya?" tanya Nel.

"Iya." jawab Rukia.

"Kebetulan dia belum keluar dari kelas, tumben kau mencarinya ketika jam istirahat siang," kata Nel.

"Kau kangen padanya ya?"

'_Blush'_

Sukseslah perkataan Nel membuat pipi Rukia sedikit memerah, dan hal itu membuat Nel tertawa kecil.

"Rukia," kata Ichigo sambil mendekati kedua wanita itu.

"Ayo kita ke atap," kata Ichigo sambil menggandeng tangan Rukia menuju atap. Ichigo sebenarnya tidak suka melihat Rukia berbicara dengan Nel karena itulah dia buru-buru mengajak Rukia pergi meninggalkan gadis berambut hijau itu. Dan satu lagi alasan Ichigo buru-buru mengajak Rukia ke atap, ini karena dia tak mau di kejar oleh siswi-siswi yang mengaku fansnya itu, susah ya menjadi Ichigo?.

RRR

"Kau kelihatannya akrab dengan Nel," kata Ichigo sambil meletakkan kotak_ bento_nya di sampinya karena dia sudah selesai makan. Kini mereka berdua sedang ada di atap sekolah, dan juga sekarang mereka berdua duduk bersebelahan.

"Dia temanku," jawab Rukia seadanya, kemudian meletakkan kotak _bento_nya di sampingnya juga karena dia juga sudah selesai makan.

"Dia wanita yang tak tulus," kata Ichigo sambil menatap Rukia.

"Mungkin itu dulu, tapi sekarang dia sudah berubah," kata Rukia membalas tatapan Ichigo.

"Ada sesuatu yang menempel di sudut bibirmu," kata Ichigo mengganti topik pembicaraan, kemudian mengelap sudut bbir Rukia dengan jempol tangannya, dan tentu saja hal itu membuat Rukia salah tingkah.

Deg.. deg..deg..

Jantung Rukia pun sepertinya tidak bisa diajak kompromi, di saat seperti ini malah jantungnya berdetak sangat kencang.

"hmm, ini saus ya?" kata Ichigo sambil menjilat jempolnya yang tadi dia gunakan untuk mengelap sudut bibir Rukia.

'_Blush' _

Dan hal yang dilakukan Ichigo sukses membuat pipi Rukia merona sempurna. Karena merasa malu Rukia pun menundukkan kepalanya.

"Pipimu memerah," kata Ichigo sambil tersenyum dan meletakkan kedua tangannya di kedua pipi Rukia.

"Ayo angkat kepalamu." kata Ichigo.

"Tidak mau, aku malu." kata Rukia.

"Dasar!"

'Bruk'

"Eh?"

Tiba-tiba saja Rukia sudah ada dalam pelukan Ichigo.

'Deg deg deg'

'Ini bisa membuatku mati mendadak karena serangan jantung' batin Rukia yang merasa jantungnya berdetak semakin cepat.

"Rukia, nanti sore mau kerumahku tidak? Nanti sore paman Urahara akan berkunjung ke rumahku, kau bisa bantu memasak kan?" tanya Ichigo.

"Ba-baiklah," Kata Rukia yang tetap menyembunyikan kepalanya di dada Ichigo.

"_Arigatou_," kata Ichigo sambil mengusap pelan rambut Rukia.

RRR

Di dapur yang luas itulah Rukia berada sekarang. Dia di sana bersama wanita berambut cokelat panjang yang dikuncir satu, wanita itu bernama Yoruichi, dia adalah istri paman Ichigo. Istrinya ini sangat baik pada Ichigo, dan padanya pun sangat baik. Padahal mereka baru saja bertemu sore ini tapi Rukia sudah merasa akrab dengan Yoruichi.

"Mereka lama sekali sih membeli garamnya," kata Yoruichi sambil menatap jam yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 7 malam.

Ichigo dan Urahara disuruh membeli garam oleh Yoruichi namun setelah lima belas menit berlalu mereka tidak juga menampakkan batang hidungnya.

"Kita tunggu saja ya Bibi, mereka pasti pulang kok," kata Rukia sambil tersenyum dan melanjutkan kegiatannya memotong sayur-sayuran.

"Baiklah," kata Yoruichi ikut memotong sayur-sayuran itu.

"Bibi, boleh aku bertanya?"

"Tentang Ichigo ya? Boleh saja kok."

"Iya, apa ketika kecil Ichigo sudah ditinggal oleh keluarganya?"

"Sebenarnya dulu Ichigo pernah tinggal denganku. Pada awalnya dia tinggal bersama Ayahnya di jepang, kemudian ketika dia berumur 5 tahun, Ayahnya tiba-tiba harus ke luar negeri untuk mengurusi pengobatan adiknya, karena begitu tiba-tiba maka aku disuruh menjaga Ichigo, Ayah Ichigo mempercayakan aku dan suamiku untuk menjaga Ichigo karena aku ini merupakan teman baik Ayahnya selain itu waktu itu rumahku juga dekat dengan rumah Ichigo jadi sejak saat itu Ichigo ku ajak tinggal dirumahku," kata Yoruichi.

"Lalu kenapa sekarang Ichigo tinggal sendirian?" tanya Rukia.

"Ketika Ichigo menginjak kelas 2 SMP, suamiku tiba-tiba harus pindah tempat kerja, awalnya kami ingin mengajak Ichigo bersama kami, tapi Ichigo menolak dan memilih kembali tinggal di rumahnya." Jawab Yoruichi.

"Apa Ayahnya tidak melakukan sesuatu?" tanya Rukia

"Tentu saja melakukan sesuatu, Ayah Ichigo menyuruhku mencarikan pelayan untuk Ichigo. Sebenarnya aku kasian pada Ichigo, ketika dia kecil Ibunya meninggal ditambah lagi kedua adiknya sakit, dia sangat kesepian."

"Ya, dia memang terlihat sangat kesepian. Tapi kenapa Ayahnya tak menjemput Ichigo dan mengajaknya ke luar negeri juga?"

"Ayahnya selalu sibuk setelah pindah keluar negeri, awalnya Ayahnya hanya ingin menitipkan Ichigo padaku untuk waktu yang sebentar namun setelah Ayahnya pindah keluar negeri dan memutuskan membangun perusahaan disana, dia menjadi sangat sibuk. Tapi Ichigo sangat pengertian dia tak pernah marah atau kecewa pada Ayahnya dia tahu yang dilakukan Ayahnya adalah untuk menyembuhkan kedua adiknya."

"_Souka,_" kata Rukia yang merasa sangat iba denga Ichigo.

"Kau tahu kan bagaimaan perasaannya Ichigo, jadi jagalah dia untukku," kata Yoruichi sambil mentap Rukia dengan tatapan yang memohon.

"Tentu saja aku akan selalu menjaganya bibi," balas Rukia sambil tersenyum.

Setelah beberapa saat akhinya Ichigo datang bersama Urahara. Dan tentu saja karena mereka sangat lama diluar, Yoruichi menjadi sangat marah pada mereka berdua, Rukia yang melihat hal itu pun hanya bisa tersenyum dan membantin 'Mereka sudah seperti keluarga yang sesungguhnya ya?'.

Kemudian setelah mereka selesai makan malam, Yoruichi dan Urahara pun pamit untuk pulang kerumahnya. Setelah itu mengingat hari semakin malam maka Ichigo pun mengantar Rukia kerumahnya.

"_Arigatou_ untuk hari ini," kata Ichigo sambil tersenyum ke pada Rukia yang berjalan di sampingnya.

"_Doita_ Ichi," kata Rukia membalas senyuman Ichigo.

Setelah percakapan singkat itu mereka berdua pun kembali melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke rumah Rukia. Namun setelah dekat dengan rumah Rukia, Rukia sangat terkejut dengan kehadiran pria yang berdiri di depan rumahnya.

"Kau…"

"_Yo_, sudah lama kita tak berjumpa, Rukia"

.

.

.

.

TBC

Haloo minna sekian chap 5 nya. Sepertinya saingan Ichigo sudah muncul nih .. hehe, walaupun belum ketahuan siapa saingan Ichigo.. hehe ^^. Dan saya tak luapa minta maaf jika cerita saya banyak typonya T_T, makin aneh T_T dan makin hancur T_T.

Oh iya ini kuarng lebih arti dari dialog yang menggunakan Nihon go :

_Itadakimasu _: Ucapan sebelum makan di jepang

_Nande mo nai :_ Tidak ada apa-apa

_Un, wakatta :_ ya, aku mengerti

_Itai _: sakit

_Hontou ni_ : benarkah

_Tsumaranai_ : membosankan

_Ohayou_: selamat pagi

_Mochiron: _tentu

_Moshi-moshi _: halo

_Douita_ : sama-sama

Kemudian saya tidak lupa mengucapkan terimakasih bagi yang sundah review, favs, dan follows fanfic saya.

**Untuk** : **Azura Kuchiki****,Shinichi kudosaki ****, ****Rukaga Ann****, ****Peachy Berry****, ****Riri Seu****,****KittyLuvBunny****, ****StrawberryMoon-san**,**uchiha azaka** terima kasih sudah mereview, balasan dari reviewnya sudah saya kirim ke PM masing-masing .. ^^.

**Dan Untuk :**

**Rukiararachan** : Iya Nel memang pernah pacaran dengan Ichi .. hehe, ini udah update senpai, review lagi ya .. ^^

Yaps saya ucapkan terima kasih lagi bagi yang udah mau review, dengan kalian mereview sudah membuat semangat menulis saya jadi bertambah ^^, dan saya juga mohon kritik, saran, dan masukan yang bermanfaat dari minna san. Jaa, minna san review wo wasurenaide kudasai ne .. ^^.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Bleach©Tite kubo

Itsumo anata no soba ni iru©Otachaan

Pairing : Ichi-Ruki

Rated : T

Warning : sangat OOC, hancur, typo, gaje, dll.

Summary : Rukia tak perduli halangan apa pun yang harus dia lewati demi berada di samping Ichigo./ "Apa kau menyukaiku?" tanya Ichigo yang tak menjawab pertanyaan Rukia./ "Apa hubunganmu dengannya Rukia?" bisiknya pelan.さあ、 皆 さん 読んで 下さい ね、お願いします。 ^^

.

.

.

**.**

Pagi ini tidak secerah biasanya, lihatlah awan hitam yang menyelimuti kota Karakura itu, sang mentari seakan enggan menampakkan dirinya dan tetap bersembunyi dibalik awan hitam itu. Selain mendung pagi ini juga lumayan dingin dan hal itu membuat wanita berambut hitam sebahu itu malas beranjak dari tempat tidurnya yang nyaman.

'Kriiiing'

"Ck, berisik!" kata gadis itu sambil mengambil jam weker yang terletak di meja yang ada di samping tempat tidurnnya kemudian mematikan _alarm_ di jam weker itu. Setelah itu dia pun kembali merebahkan dirinya di tempat tidurnya yang nyaman.

"_Kyou wa gakkou e ikitakunai yo_," guman gadis berambut hitam itu sambil menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Seperti yang dia katakana tadi dia sangat tidak ingin pergi ke sekolah hari ini.

"Kenapa dia bisa ada di Karakura?" tanya gadis mungil bernama Rukia itu entah pada siapa.

"Ini akan menjadi sulit," gumannya lagi ketika teringat kembali tentang kejadian kemarin malam.

Flashback 

"Kau…"

"Yo, sudah lama kita tak berjumpa Rukia," kata seorang laki-laki yang tingginya jauh berbeda dari Rukia.

"Siapa dia?" tanya laki-laki itu sambil memandang Ichigo dengan pandangan tidak suka, Ichigo yang dipandang seperti itu pun merasa tidak nyaman.

"Dia Kurosaki Ichigo," kata Rukia yang menjawab pertanyaan laki-laki itu. Kemudian laki-laki itu mendekati Ichigo dan berkata "Kuharap kau bukan pacar Rukia!" kata laki-laki itu.

"Cih! Itu bukan urusanmu," kata Ichigo sambil memandang laki-laki itu. Dan hal itu tentu saja membuat laki-laki itu marah dan langsung memegang kerah baju Ichigo.

"Grimm, pulanglah…" kata Rukia pelan sambil menarik ujung baju laki-laki berambut biru itu, dan hal itu membuat laki-laki berambut biru itu menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang dan menatap Rukia.

"Pulanglah…" kata Rukia lagi.

"Baiklah," kata laki-laki yang di panggil Grimm oleh Rukia itu, entah kenapa laki-laki itu begitu menuruti perkataan Rukia.

"Grimmjow Jeagerjaques. itu namaku, kuharap kau tak punya hubungan khusus dengan Rukia!" kata laki-laki yang ternyata bernama Grimmjow Jeagerjaques itu pada Ichigo.

"_Jaa mata ashita_ Rukia," kata Grimmjow pada Rukia kemudian membalikkan badannya dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke rumahnya.

"_Kare wa dare_?" tanya Ichigo pada Rukia.

"Hanya seorang teman ketika aku tinggal di Inggris dulu," jawab Rukia.

"Ini sudah malam Ichi, pulanglah…" kata Rukia sambil menatap Ichigo.

"Baiklah, sana masuk ke rumahmu," kata Ichigo sambil tersenyum.

"_Un, jaa mata ashita_ Ichi," kata Rukia sambil tersenyum juga.

"_Un_." Jawab Ichigo dengan singkat kemudian Rukia melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke dalam rumahnya.

End of Flashback

"Dia tetap merepotkan!" kata Rukia kemudian beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan melangkah menuju ke kamar mandi yang ada di dalam kamarnya. Mau tidak mau dia harus berangkat ke sekolah hari ini bukan?, demi berada di samping Ichigo pastinya.

RRR

"_Ohayou_ Ichi," kata Rukia ketika sudah sampai di depan gerbang sekolah.

"_Ohayou,_" balas Ichigo kemudian melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke sekolahnya. Seperti biasa para _fans_ Ichigo sudah berjejer dengan rapi menyambut sang pangeran sekolah.

"Dia semakin dekat dengan pangeran sekolah," kata Riruka yang berdiri dikerumunan _fans_ Ichigo.

"Iya kau benar, ini menyebalkan!" kata Senna yang berdiri di samping kanan Riruka.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan?" tanya Inoue yang berdiri di samping kiri Riruka.

"Tenang saja aku sudah punya rencana agar dia kapok mendekati pangeran kita!" kata Senna sambil menyeringai.

Sementara itu, setelah Rukia mengikuti Ichigo sampai di kelas Ichigo, dia pun membalikkan badannya dan berbalik menuju ke kelasnya. Seperti biasa pula sampai di kelasnya, tak ada satu pun teman sekelasnya yang mau menyapanya, namun dia tak mempermasalahkan hal itu, dia tetap melanjutkan langkahnya menuju ke bangkunya dengan tenang.

"Selamat pagi anak-anak," kata Gin-_sensei _yang mengagetkan Rukia. Karena asik dengan lamunannya sendiri sampai-sampai dia tak menyadari kehadiran gurunya yang sudah berdiri di depan kelasnya bersama anak laki-laki berambut… biru?.

'Grimmjow!' batin Rukia kaget ketika melihat anak laki-laki berambut biru yang berdiri di samping Gin-_sensei_.

"Dia keren sekali!"

"Dia lebih keren dari pangeran sekolah!"

"Tidak! Pangeran sekolah lebih keren!"

"Dia sangat tampan!"

"Kenapa dia pindah ketika sudah kelas XII begini ya?"

Begitulah bisik-bisik beberapa siswi ketika melihat Grimmjow.

"Baiklah anak-anak, dia adalah teman baru kalian, dia pindahan dari Inggris. Baiklah silahkan perkenalkan dirimu,"

"Namaku Grimmjow Jeagerjaques. Dan aku pindah kesini…" kata Grimmjow menggantungkan kata-katanya sambil menatap Rukia dan hal itu membuat Rukia memalingkan wajahnya.

"Aku pindah kesini untuk bertemu seseorang." kata Grimmjow.

"KYAA, SIAPA ORANG ITU?!" kata beberapa gadis yang tiba-tiba langsung menjadi _fans_ Grimmjow. Sepertinya pesona ketampanan Grimmjow telah membuat siswi di kelas Rukia menjadi _fans_ dadakan Grimmjow.

"Baiklah Jeagerjaques-_san_ silahkan duduk di sebelah Kuchiki Rukia, Kuchiki-_san_ angkat tanganmu," kata Gin-_sensei _menyuruh Rukia mengangkat tangannya agar Grimmjow tahu tempat duduk yang harus dia tuju, tanpa Gin-_sensei _menyuruh Rukia mengangkat tangannya pun, Grimmjow sudah tahu tempat duduk Rukia kan?.

Selama pelajaran, Rukia menjadi tidak pokus karena kehadiran Grimmjow di sampingnya.

'Ini menyebalkan!' batin Rukia yang mengikuti pelajaran dengan tak nyaman.

RRR

Ketika jam istirahat siang, terlihat siswi-siswi yang berlarian menejar dua orang yang tinggi dan tampan.

"KYAAA, GRIMMJOW-_SAMA_"

"KUROSAKI-_SAMA_"  
Mereka sedang mengejar Ichigo dan Grimmjow, ini tidak seperti biasanya bagi Ichigo karena biasanya Ichigo selalu lolos dari kejaran siswi-siswi yang mengaku _fans_nya itu. Kemudian ketika Ichigo melihat Rukia yang sedang berjalan didepannya dengan segera dia berhenti dan membopong Rukia setelah itu dia membawa Rukia berlari bersamanya.

"Eh!" pekik Rukia yang kaget.

"Mereka mengejarku!" kata Ichigo.

"Sialan! Turunkan Rukia!" kata Grimmjow yang berlari di belakang Ichigo, namun tak diperdulikan oleh Ichigo.

"Kita harus sembunyi," kata Ichigo yang mempercepat larinya sehingga meninggalkan Grimmjow yang larinya lebih lambat darinya.

"KUROSAKI-_SAMA_!"

Untunglah lari Ichigo sangat cepat, dan ketika melihat lemari sapu yang terletak di luar gudang dengan segera Ichigo menurunkan Rukia dan menyuruh Rukia masuk ke dalam lemari itu, setelah Rukia masuk maka Ichigo pun ikut masuk kedalamnya dan menutup lemari itu.

"Kemana mereka?" tanya salah satu siswi pada temannya.

"Entalah, mungkin tak ada di sini," kata temannya yang lain, kemudian mereka bersama gerombolan _fans_ Ichigo pergi meninggalkan gudang itu.

Sementara itu di dalam lemari sapu yang tidak cukup luas dan dengan penerangan di dalam lemari yang remang-remang itu terlihat Rukia yang pipinya sangat memerah, ini membuatnya sangat deg-degan dan malu, hal ini karena posisi mereka, lihatlah Ichigo yang memeluknya dengan erat itu.

"Mereka sudah pergi," bisik Ichigo yang tetap memeluk Rukia.

"I-iya" kata Rukia yang sedikit tergagap. Kemudian ketika Rukia menoleh kebawah terlihat kecoa yang sedang bejalan-jalan ria di sepatunya dan hal itu membuatnya membulatkan matanya kaget.

"KECOA!"

'Grep'

'Glontang'

'Bruak'

Dengan segera Rukia meloncat kearah Ichigo dan melingkarkan kakinya di pinggang Ichigo. Karena sedang panik kotak _bento_nya yang terjatuh pun tak dihiraukan oleh Rukia, dan Ichigo yang melihat reaksi Rukia pun kaget pada awalnya namun setelah itu dia tertawa karena menurutnya reaksi Rukia melihat kecoa sangatlah lucu.

"Hahaha, kau takut kecoa ya?" kata Ichigo yang melihat Rukia ketakutan di dalam pelukannya.

"Ja-jangan turunkan aku, aku takut kecoa," kata Rukia yang tetap melingkarkan kakinya di pinggang Ichigo sementara itu tangan Rukia ada di kedua bahu Ichigo.

"Kau lucu sekali," bisik Ichigo sambil menatap Rukia.

"Apanya yang lucu?" kata Rukia sambil menatap Ichigo. Kedua mata itu saling bertemu pandang, membuat kedua pemilik bola mata itu terhipnotis akan keindahan mata yang sedang mereka pandang.

'Deg'

"Apa kau menyukaiku?" tanya Ichigo yang tak menjawab pertanyaan Rukia.

"Ak-aku…" kata Rukia menggantungkan kata-katanya karena matanya teralihkan kearah bahu Ichigo yang dihinggapi oleh serangga berwarna cokelat yang ditakuti Rukia.

"KYAA, KECOA!" kata Rukia kemudian meloncat dan segera membuka lemari sapu, setelah itu dia berlari meninggalkan Ichigo yang masih bengong akan reaksi Rukia yang tiba-tiba meninggalkannya di lemari itu.

"Dasar kecoa sialan!" kata Ichigo sambil menghilangkan kecoa yang menempel di bahunya, kemudian dia mengambil kotak _bento _yang dijatuhkan oleh Rukia dan keluar dari lemari sapu itu.

"Dia belum menjawab pertanyaanku," kata Ichigo sambil menatap kotak _bento_ yang dia pegang.

RRR

Sore ini adalah sore yang cerah, dan sore ini Rukia berencana pergi kerumah Ichigo untuk meminta maaf karena tiba-tiba meninggalkan Ichigo di lemari sapu siang tadi, selain itu dia juga mau menanyakan tentang kotak _bento_nya karena tadi siang dia tak menemui Ichigo. Ah! Selain itu ada satu hal lagi, dia menemui Ichigo karena dia ingin menjawab pertanyaan Ichigo tadi siang.

'Kenapa dia menanyakan hal yang aneh begitu, sudah pasti aku sangat menyukainya,' batin Rukia, kemudian melanjutkan menaruh kue-kue yang dia buat di dalam kotak yang sudah dia hias dengan manis.

"Yap, waktunya berangkat!" kata Rukia dengan bersemangat. Kemudian melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke rumah Ichigo.

Dalam perjalanan menuju ke rumah Ichigo jalanannya sangat sepi, namun hal itu tak mengurungkan niat gadis manis itu untuk melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke rumah Ichigo.

'Greb'

"HMMM!"

Tiba-tiba saja ada yang membekap mulut Rukia dari belakang hingga akhirnya Rukia kehilangan kesadaran, sepertinya orang itu menggunakan obat bius untuk membuat Rukia pingsan.

"Bawa dia ke tempat yang sudah kita rencanakan!" kata orang yang menggunakan masker itu pada kedua temannya.

"Kotak apa ini?" tanya orang berpakaian hitam panjang dan menggunakan masker tadi.

"Tinggalkan saja, sepertinya itu kotak yang berisi kue, ayo cepat pergi sebelum ada yang melihat kita," kata teman orang itu yang juga menggunakan masker dan menggenakan baju berwarna hitam panjang.

"Baiklah," kata orang itu kemudian menyusul kedua temannya menuju tempat yang sudah mereka rencanakan.

RRR

Keesokan paginya tak seperti biasanya, tak ada Kuchiki Rukia yang biasanya bertemu Kurosaki Ichigo di depan pintu gerbang sekolah dan juga yang selalu mengikuti Ichigo.

'Kemana gadis itu?' batin Ichigo bingung, padahal dia mau mengembalikan kotak _bento _milik Rukia yang kemarin tertinggal di dalam lemari sapu.

Setelah beberapa saat Rukia belum muncul juga maka Ichigo memutuskan untuk melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke kelasnya.

Sementara itu Grimmjow pun merasa khawatir, dari tadi pagi Grimmjow tak melihat Rukia dan hal itu membuatnya sangat khawatir akan keadaan gadis manis itu.

'Kemana dia?' batin Grimmjow yang merasa khawatir.

Ketika jam istirahat, setelah bertanya pada teman sekelasnya mengenai kelas Ichigo, dengan segera Grimmjow melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke kelas Ichigo, dia berencana untuk menanyakan nomor _handphone_ Rukia pada Ichigo.

"Untuk apa kau kesini?" tanya Ichigo dingin ketika melihat Grimmjow di depan kelasnya.

"Berapa nomor _handphone_ Rukia?" tanya Grimmjow tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Ichigo.

"Eh? Untuk apa?" tanya Ichigo yang heran karena Grimmjow tiba-tiba meminta nomor _handphone _Rukia padanya.

"Aku tak melihatnya dari pagi, aku sangat khawatir padanya, cepat berikan nomornya!" kata Grimmjow yang sangat kesal.

"Aku tak punya nomornya," kata Ichigo.

"Sial!" kata Grimmjow kemudian pergi meninggalkan Ichigo yang menatap punggung Grimmjow.

"Apa hubunganmu dengan Rukia?" bisik Ichigo yang heran melihat Grimmjow begitu panik ketika menyangkut tentang Rukia.

RRR

"Tunggu, pria berambut biru!" kata seorang wanita berambut hijau tosca yang membuat Grimmjow menghentikan langkahnya. Saat ini Grimmjow ada di depan gerbang sekolah dan dia berencana menuju ke rumah Rukia untuk memastikan keadaan Rukia.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Grimmjow dingin pada wanita berambut hijau itu.

"Panggil saja aku Nel, aku temannya Rukia, ada apa dengan Rukia?" tanya gadis berambut hijau itu, ya dia adalah Nel.

"Aku baru akan ke rumahnya untuk memastikan keadaannya," kata Grimmjow.

"Aku ikut!" kata Nel kemudian melangkah mendekati Grimmjow.

"Baiklah, ayo!" kata Grimmjow yang berlari bersama dengan Nel.

"Hei, kalian mau kemana?!" kata petugas keamanan sekolah dari posnya yang ada di sebelah gerbang.

"Kami keluar sebentar pak!" kata Nel kemudian melanjutkan larinya menyusul Grimmjow.

"HEI! HEI!" kata petugas keamanan yang hendak protes namun tak didengarkan oleh Nel dan Grimmjow.

Setelah beberapa menit mereka berlari, akhirnya mereka sampai di depan rumah Rukia, dan ketika mereka akan masuk ke rumah Rukia, mereka berdua didatangi pelayan Rukia yang bernama Ikkaku.

"Kalian teman Nona Rukia ya?"

"Iya, apa Rukia ada dirumah?" tanya Grimmjow.

"Tidak, ku pikir dia sudah berangkat ke sekolah" kata Ikkaku.

"Ini tidak mungkin!" kata Grimmjow.

"Ada apa?" tanya Ikkaku.

"Apa Rukia mempunyai musuh?" tanya Grimmjow pada Nel tanpa memperdulikan pertanyaan Ikkaku.

"Ah! Iya ada, mungkin mereka yang melakukannya, ayo ikut denganku!" kata Nel yang berlari dan diikuti Grimmjow.

"Nona akan baik-baik saja kan?" tanya Ikkaku yang ikut khawatir dan membuat Grimmjow menghentikan larinya untuk menatap Ikkaku kemudian dia berkata "Iya!" setelah itu dia berlari menyusul Nel.

RRR

'BRAK!'

"Siapa yang bernama Inoue, Senna, dan Riruka!" kata Grimmjow yang membuka pintu kelas Senna dan kawan-kawannya secara kasar.

"Hei apa-apaan ini, kau tidak lihat ada seorang guru disini!" kata _Sensei _yang sedang mengajar dikelas itu.

"A-apa-apaan anak baru itu?" bisik Senna yang sedikit takut.

"_Kowai_…" Bisik Inoue.

"Dia sangat mengerikan!" batin Riruka yang merasa sedikit takut apalagi orang yang dicari Grimmjow adalah dirinya.

'BRAK'

"Kenapa diam! mana tiga orang itu?!" kata Grimmjow dengan penuh penekanan.

"Riruka, Inoue, dan Senna. Ayo angkat tangan kalian, aku tak ingin kelas yang sedang ku ajari menjadi ribut," kata _sensei _dikelas itu yang membuat ketiga orang yang dicari Grimmjow mengangkat tangannya dengan takut.

Sementara itu Ichigo yang sedang belajar dikelasnya pun merasakan pirasat buruk, dan karena hal itu dia menjadi tidak pokus menerima pelajaran.

"Hei, ada rebut-ribut apa itu?" kata seorang siswa yang melihat gerombolan siswa yang keluar dari kelasnya.

"Iya ada rebut-ribut apa itu? Eh? itu kan si anak baru dan Nel! Kenapa dia disana dan tak masuk kelas?" kata salah satu siswa lagi dan hal itu membuat Ichigo sangat kaget.

"_Sensei _saya permisi sebentar!" kata Ichigo kemudian meninggalkan kelasnya.

RRR

"Dimana Rukia?!" kata Grimmjow.

"I-ini k-kita kan sudah menuju ke tempat ku menyekap Rukia," kata Senna yang sangat takut.

"Cepat bodoh! Katakana saja padaku!"

"Kami menyekapnya di gudang, hiks," kata Inoue sambil menangis karena takut. Dan hal itu langsung membuat Grimmjow berlari menuju tempat yang dikatakan gadis berambut orange panjang itu.

'Aku akan menyelamatkanmu Rukia,' batin Grimmjow yang merasa sangat khawatir.

'DUAK'

Sampai di gudang tanpa aba-aba lagi Grimmjow langsung mendobrak pintu gudang itu dan ketika pintu gudang itu terbuka, dia menemukan Rukia sedang meringkuk di pojok ruangan gudang itu.

"Rukia…"

Mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya Rukia pun mengangkat kepalanya secara perlahan.

"Grimm…"

"Kau tak apa-apa kan?" tanya Grimmjow sambil mendekati Rukia.

"Iya…" Lirih Rukia yang merasa kedinginan, kemudian Grimmjow membopong Rukia, membawanya keluar dari gudang itu.

"Eh? Itu Kuchiki kan?" kata siswa kelas Senna yang tadi mengikuti mereka ke gudang.

"Rukia tak apa-apa kan?" tanya Nel sambil mendekati Grommjow yang sedang membopong Rukia.

"INI SALAH KALIAN BERTIGA SIALAN!" kata Grimmjow pada ketiga gadis yang sedang menangis itu.

"Grimm… sudah, ayo pergi…" kata Rukia, dan hal itu langsung dituruti oleh Grimmjow.

"Kuserahkan anak didikmu ini padamu _sensei_" kata Grimmjow pada _sensei _yang tadi mengajar di kelas Senna, ternyata semua murid-murid dikelas Senna dan _sensei _yang tadi mengajar di kelasnya ikut menuju ke gudang sekolah.

Sementara itu Ichigo yang dari tadi melihat Grimmjow menyelamatkan Rukia merasa sangat kesal pada dirinya sendiri, hal itu karena dia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk Rukia, dia hanya bisa membuat gadis itu terluka, begitulah yang ada dipikiran Ichigo.

Ketika Grimmjow akan melewati Ichigo, Ichigo berkata "Bagaimana keadaan Rukia?"

"Seperti yang kau lihat!" kata Grimmjow menatap kesal pada Ichigo, kemudian berjalan melewati Ichigo yang disusul oleh Nel yang berjalan di belakang Grimmjow.

Ichigo pun menatap kepergian Grimmjow dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan, dia kesal dan juga sedih melihat keadaan Rukia, serta ada sebuah pertanyaan yang mengganjal dibenaknya.

"Apa hubunganmu dengannya Rukia?" bisiknya pelan.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Yuhuuu akhirnya saya bisa menyelesaikan chapter 6 walaupun pasti banyak kesalahan disana-sini T_T, dan ceritanya yang makin aneh ini T_T, Gomen ne..(_ _)

Di chap ini tidak ada masa lalu Ichi-Ruki hehe, dan untuk chap depan mungkin akan ada sedikit flashback Ichi-Ruki dan Grim-Ruki .. ^^, tp cuma sedikit... hehe

Dan ini kurang lebih arti dari dialog yang menggunakan Nihon go :

_Kyou wa gakkou e ikitakunai yo _: Hari ini aku tak ingin pergi kesekolah.

_Jaa mata ashita _: sampai jumpa besok.

_Kare wa dare?_ : Dia(laki-laki) siapa?.

_Un _: Ya.

_Ohayou:_ selamat pagi.

_Kowai :_ takut

Kemudian saya tidak lupa mengucapkan terimakasih bagi yang sudah review, favs, dan follows fanfic saya.

**Untuk **: **RikaKhairana****, ****Azura Kuchiki****, ****anyaaa****, ****Kyoumo no SKipBeat****, ****15Widyawati****, ****Izumi Kagawa****, ****KittyLuvBunny****, ****Riri Seu** terima kasih sudah mereview, balasan dari reviewnya sudah saya kirim ke PM masing-masing .. ^^.

**Dan untuk **:  
**darries** : Untuk saingan Ichi udah terjawab di chap ini kan senpai .. hehe ^^, Gomen (_ _) saya salah mengetik warna rambut Yoruichi (_ _), dan semoga Nel tulus berteman dengan Rukia ^^, terimakasih udah review senpai, review lagi ya senpai .. ^^

**Rukiararachan**: untuk saingan Ichi udah terjawab di chap ini kan senpai ^^, terima kasih undah review, review lagi ya senpai .. ^^

Yaps saya ucapkan terima kasih lagi bagi yang udah mau review, dengan kalian mereview sudah membuat semangat menulis saya jadi bertambah ^^, dan saya juga mohon kritik, saran, dan masukan yang bermanfaat dari minna san. Jaa, minna san review wo wasurenaide kudasai ne .. ^^.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Bleach©Tite kubo

Itsumo anata no soba ni iru©Otachaan

Pairing : Ichi-Ruki

Rated : T

Warning : sangat OOC, hancur, typo, gaje, dll.

Summary : Rukia tak perduli halangan apa pun yang harus dia lewati demi berada di samping Ichigo./ "Aku tak lupa dan aku selalu ingat pada janjimu _Tsuki_…" bisik Ichigo yang teringat kembali akan janji gadis kecil yang selalu bermain dengannya ketika dia masih kecil./ "Dia memang licik!" kata salah satu dari tiga gadis itu.

.

.

**.**

**.**

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 7 malam dan di sebuah kamar yang bernuansa ungu, terlihat wanita mungil berambut hitam pendek sedang tertidur dengan nyenyaknya. Di depan pintu kamar gadis itu terlihat pelayannya yang bernama Ikkaku sedang berdiri menunggu seseorang, tak berapa lama kemudian datanglah laki-laki berambut biru yang sedang membawa nampan berisi bubur.

"Apa Rukia masih tidur?" tanya laki-laki berambut biru itu pada Ikkaku.

"Masih Tuan," kata Ikkaku kemudian mendekati laki-laki berambut biru itu.

"Tuan Grimmjow, ini sudah malam, apakah tidak sebaiknya anda pulang?" kata Ikkaku sopan.

"Aku ingin menjaga Rukia," kata Grimmjow tetap melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke kamar Rukia dan disusul oleh Ikkaku.

"Ini seperti _déjà vu_," kata Ikkaku sambil melihat Grimmjow yang meletakkan nampan berisi bubur itu di meja yang ada di samping tempat tidur Rukia.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Grimmjow kemudian menarik kursi belajar Rukia dan meletakkannya di samping tempat tidur Rukia setelah itu dia duduk di kursi itu.

"Dulu juga ada seorang pria yang menjaga Nona Rukia ketika Nona sedang sakit," jawab Ikkaku sambil tersenyum mengingat kejadian itu.

"Seorang pria?" tanya Grimmjow yang terlihat bingung.

"Iya, namanya Kurosaki Ichigo," kata Ikkaku sambil memandang Grimmjow yang duduk di samping tempat tidur Nonanya.

"Oh, Kurosaki Ichigo…" kata Grimmjow kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Rukia yang sedang tertidur.

"Baiklah Tuan, saya tidak akan pulang untuk malam ini, jika perlu sesuatu cari saja saya di kamar tamu," kata Ikkaku.

"_Un, wakatta,_" kata Grimmjow sambil memandang Ikkaku kemudia Ikkaku menganggukkan kepalanya setelah itu barulah dia melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kamar Rukia.

RRR

Pagi ini sangat cerah, burung-burung berkicau dengan merdunya, sungguh nyanyian di pagi hari yang indah bukan? Kemudian di kamar bernuansa ungu itu terlihat wanita berambut hitam sebahu yang masih tertidur, namun tak berapa lama kemudian gadis mungil itu membuka matanya secara perlahan, memperlihatkan permata violet indah miliknya.

"Ugh, Sudah pagi ya?" gumannya pelan kemudian mendudukan dirinya di tempat tidurnya, ketika dia menolehkan kepalanya ke samping dia mendapati Grimmjow yang sedang tertidur dengan posisi duduk di sebelah tempat tidurnya.

"Grimm…" bisiknya pelan. Kemudian gadis mungil yang bernama Rukia itu melihat jam yang terletak di mejanya.

"_Mou 6 ji desu ne,_" katanya kemudian dia membangunkan Grimmjow karena dia tak mau Grimmjow terlambat berangkat kesekolah.

"Grimm…, ayo bangun," kata Rukia sambil mengguncangkan badan Grimmjow.

"Ugh, sudah pagi ya?" kata Grimmjow yang terbangun, dan mengusap matanya.

"_Ima anata wa gakkou e ikanakerebanaranai yo,_" kata Rukia yang mengingatkan Grimmjow untuk berangkat ke sekolah.

"Ta-tapi aku ingin disini menjagamu…" kata Grimmjow.

"Oh iya kau belum makan dari tadi malam kan, ah! Buburnya pasti sudah basi," kata Grimmjow yang terlihat panik dan hal itu membuat Rukia tertawa pelan.

"Grimmjow…" kata Rukia sambil memegang tangan Grimmjow.

"Aku tak apa-apa, aku hanya butuh istirahat untuk hari ini, jadi kau pergilah ke sekolah," kata Rukia sambil tersenyum.

_Blush _

Dan senyuman manis gadis Kuchiki itu sukses membuat Grimmjow merona dan salah tingkah.

"Ba-baiklah…" kata Grimmjow pada akhirnya.

"Oh iya, hukuman apa yang pantas untuk tiga gadis yang menyekapmu?" tanya Grimmjow sambil memandang Rukia.

"Tidak perlu, aku sudah memaafkan mereka," kata Rukia sambil tersenyum.

"Kau terlalu baik Rukia…"

'Itulah yang membuatku semakin ingin berada di sampingmu,' lanjut Grimmjow dalam hati.

"Tidak ada salahnya menjadi orang baik," kata Rukia sambil tersenyum dan membuat Grimmjow gemas ingin mencubit kedua pipi Rukia.

"Baiklah, selamat beristirahat, sepulang dari sekolah aku ke sini lagi," kata Grimmjow kemudian berdiri dari kursi yang tadi dia duduki setelah itu barulah dia melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke pintu kamar Rukia, namun sebelum dia benar-benar keluar dari kamar Rukia, Grimmjow membalikkan badannya kemudian berkata "Selamat beristirahat," kata Grimmjow yang dibalas anggukan oleh Rukia. Setelah mengatakan hal itu barulah Grimmjow menutup pintu kamar Rukia.

"Kalau sudah begini dia akan terus mengejarku kan?" kata Rukia yang kembali teringat akan kenangannya bersama Grimmjow ketika dia masih di Inggris.

Flashback

Taman. Merupakan tempat yang paling disukai Rukia, dimanapun dia berada pastilah dia akan pergi ke taman ketika dia merasa kesepian. Harta yang melimpah bukanlah jaminan membuat seseorang bahagia bukan? Begitulah yang dirasakan oleh Rukia. Memiliki kedua orang tua yang kaya tak cukup membuatnya bahagia kalau kasih sayang yang diberikan oleh kedua orang tuanya tak semelimpah harta yang dia punya.

Sore ini ketika Rukia sedang berjalan-jalan di taman yang ada di dekat rumahnya dia melihat segerombolan anak-anak berandalan yang sedang memukuli seorang anak laki-laki berambut biru. Ketika Rukia akan membantu anak yang sedang dipukuli itu tiba-tiba anak berambut biru itu bangkit dan memukul anak-anak berandalan yang tadi memukulinya hingga semua anak berandalan itu tumbang. Setelah itu anak berambut biru itu melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan anak-anak berandalan itu, entah karena penasaran atau apa tiba-tiba saja Rukia ingin mengikuti anak berambut biru itu. Sebenarnya anak berambut biru itu sadar kalau ada seseorang yang mengikutinya, hingga akhirnya dia kesal dan berkata "Berhenti mengikutiku!" kata laki-laki itu yang tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya dan membalikkan badannya menghadap ke arah Rukia.

"Ah! Maafkan saya, saya hanya ingin memastikan keadaan anda," kata Rukia sambil menundukkan wajahnya, dia sangat malu karena ketahuan mengikuti orang yang tak dikenalnya.

"Gadis yang aneh!" kata pria berambut biru itu kemudian berbalik dan meninggalkan Rukia.

"_Hazukashii_…" kata Rukia pelan sambil menangkupkan tangannya dikedua pipinya karena dia merasa malu. Kemudian melangkahkan kakinya menuju tujuan utamanya yaitu taman.

Keesokan harinya ketika Rukia melewati taman itu tanpa sengaja dia melihat laki-laki berambut biru yang dia ikuti kemarin. Anak berambut biru itu sedang duduk di salah satu bangku taman.

'Dia kan laki-laki yang kemarin,' batin Rukia.

"Pura-pura tidak lihat saja," kata Rukia pelan kemudian melangkahkan kakinya menghindari laki-laki yang kemarin dia jumpai itu.

"Hei kau!" kata laki-laki itu yang membuat Rukia menghentikan langkahnya.

"Ya kau, gadis pendek yang disana!" kata pria itu yang membuat Rukia sangat kesal.

"JANGAN PANGGIL AKU PENDEK!"

"Lalu apa? Gadis penguntit?"

"A-aku bukan gadis penguntit!"

"Haaah, dasar! Kau kemarilah," kata laki-laki itu pada akhirnya yang membuat Rukia melangkahkan kakinya mendekati laki-laki berambut biru itu.

"Apa?" kata Rukia setelah jaraknya dan laki-laki berambut biru itu cukup dekat.

"Duduklah," kata laki-laki itu yang entah kenapa dituruti oleh Rukia.

"Kau tak takut padaku?" tanya laki-laki itu lagi namun memalingkan wajahnya tanpa melihat lawan bicaranya yaitu Rukia.

"Kenapa harus takut dengan Kucing biru," kata Rukia sambil terkikik dan membuat laki-laki itu kesal.

"Jangan panggil aku begitu! Aku punya nama, namaku Gimmjow Jeagerjaques!" kata Grimmjow dengan kesal sambil menatap Rukia yang duduk disampingnya.

"Rukia Kuchiki itu namaku," kata Rukia membalas pernyataan Grimmjow.

"Aku tak bertanya!" kata Grimmjow dengan kesal dan hal itu membuat Rukia tertawa.

"Jangan tertawa!"

"HAHAHAHA"

RRR

Setelah pertemuan keduanya dengan laki-laki bernama Grimmjow itu, Rukia menjadi tertarik menjadi teman laki-laki berambut biru yang kelihatnnya anak yang baik walaupun penampilannya sangat berlawanan dengan sifatnya. Dan pertemuan ketiga mereka ketika Grimmjow dikalahkan oleh anak-anak berandalan, Rukia yang kebetulan sedang berjalan-jalan di sore hari menemukan Grimmjow tergeletak dengan lebam-lebam di wajahnya.

"Hei kau tak bosan membuat onar ya?" tanya Rukia setelah mendekati Grimmjow dan berjongkok di samping Grimmjow sambil melihat keadaan Grimmjow.

"Aku membuat onar untuk mengisi waktu luangku," kata Grimmjow dengan mata yang sedikit terbuka.

"Payah," kata Rukia.

Setelah berkata begitu Rukia pun membantu Grimmjow yang dalam keadaan cukup mengenaskan itu. Karena kejadian itu Grimmjow jadi merasa berhutang budi pada Rukia, setiap Rukia pulang dari sekolahnya maka Grimmjow sudah berdiri di depan gerbang sekolahnya untuk menunggu Rukia. Setelah itu mereka akan berjalan menuju taman tempat pertama kali mereka bertemu dan berbincang-bincang di sana. Entah kenapa Grimmjow menjadi sangat nyaman berada di sisi Rukia, dia jadi merasa ingin selalu bersama Rukia.

"Padahal ku kira umurmu baru 9 tahun," kata Grimmjow sambil tertawa. Sekarang mereka berdua sedang duduk di bangku taman yang sering Rukia kunjungi.

"Jangan sembarangan! Umurku sudah 13 tahun," kata Rukia yang tak terima dikatai baru berumur 9 tahun.

"Rukia…" panggil Grimmjow sambil menatap wajah Rukia.

"Apa?" balas Rukia juga menatap Grimmjow.

"Bolehkah aku selalu berada di sampingmu?" tanya Grimmjow.

"Tidak bisa…" jawab Rukia sambil menundukkan wajahnya karena dia teringat dengan janjinya dengan bocah berambut orange ketika dia masih di Jepang.

"Kenapa begitu?" lirih Grimmjow.

"Karena aku sudah berjanji pada seseorang, janjiku adalah selalu disampingnya," lirih Rukia.

"Lalu kenapa aku tak boleh ada di sampingmu?" tanya Grimmjow yang tak mengerti akan jalan pikiran Rukia.

"Tidak bisa Grimm, karena aku hanya ingin aku di sampingnya dan begitu pula sebaliknya, aku egois kan?" kata Rukia.

"Aku tak perduli, aku akan tetap berada disampingmu, kemana pun kau pergi aku akan menyusulnya!" kata Grimmjow tetap keras kepala. Dan hal itu membuat Rukia kehabisan kata-kata untuk menanggapi pernyataan Grimmjow.

Beberapa hari setelah pertemuan mereka itu, Rukia menjadi jarang menemui Grimmjow atau mungkin karena Rukia menghindari Grimmjow. Setiap sore Grimmjow pasti berdiri di depan gerbang rumah Rukia berharap Rukia mau menemuinya, namun Rukia tetap tak mau keluar untuk menemui Grimmjow, hingga pada saat Rukia akan berangkat ke Jepang, Rukia merasa tak enak jika tak berpamitan pada Grimmjow, maka ketika dia melihat Grimmjow berdiri di depan rumahnya, dengan segera dia melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke tempat Grimmjow berdiri.

"Grimm…"

"Rukia…"

"Aku akan pergi ke Jepang, sampai jumpa lagi Grimm…" kata Rukia sambil tersenyum.

"Kau tahu kan aku tak akan pernah menyerah," kata Grimmjow sambil menatap Rukia dengan wajah yang serius dan hal itu benar-benar membuat Rukia kehilangan kata-kata.

End of Flashback

"Tak kusangka dia benar-benar mengejarku sampai ke Jepang," kata Rukia yang mengingat kembali kejadian-kejadian yang pernah dia lalui bersama Grimmjow di Inggris.

RRR

Sore ini Rukia berencana pergi ke rumah Ichigo, walaupun keadaannya belum terlalu sehat namun dia harus ke rumah Ichigo, karena dia merasa semakin jauh dengan Ichigo belakangan ini.

"Nona mau kemana?" tanya Ikkaku.

"Aku mau ke rumah Ichigo dan tak perlu diantar," kata Rukia yang sudah tahu apa yang akan ditawarkan oleh Ikkaku.

"_Ki wo tsukette_," kata Ikkaku.

"_Un_," kata Rukia.

Setelah itu dia melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke rumah Ichigo, penampilan Rukia sore ini sangat sederhana sama seperti biasanya, dia hanya menggenakan pakaian terusan berwarna biru laut, ditambah tas selempang untuk menyimpan dompet dan _hand pohone_nya. Kemudian setelah beberapa menit Rukia berjalan akhirnya dia samapai di depan rumah Ichigo, dan kebetulan saat itu gerbang rumah Ichigo sedang terbuka selain itu saat ini Ichigo sedang duduk-duduk di teras depan rumahnya.

'Deg'

Jantung Ichigo rasanya berhenti bertedak seketika. Gadis yang paling dia hindari malah sedang menghampiri rumahnya.

'Untuk apa dia kesini?' batin Ichigo.

"Hay, Ichi," kata Rukia dengan bersemangat kemudian melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke tempat Ichigo duduk.

"Pulanglah!" kata Ichigo dingin dan hal itu membuat Rukia menghentikan langkahnya karena kaget.

"_Doushite_?" tanya Rukia. Namun Ichigo tak menjawab pertanyaan Rukia, dia hanya diam.

"_Kotaete yo_…" kata Rukia meminta jawaban Ichigo.

"Pulanglah!" kata Ichigo lagi kemudian berdiri dari tempatnya duduk dan membalikkan badannya menuju ke dalam rumahnya, namun sebelum Ichigo menggapai pintu, Rukia berlari ke arahnya.

'Grep'

'Deg!'

Ichigo pun hanya bisa menghentikan langkahnya ketika Rukia memeluknya dari belakang.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Rukia yang merasa sikap Ichigo berubah padanya.

"Sebaiknya kau berhenti mengikutiku," kata Ichigo.

"_Dekinai yo_," kata Rukia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Ichigo.

"Hentikan tingkah konyolmu ini Kuchiki," kata Ichigo melepas pelukan Rukia secara paksa.

'Kuchiki?' batin Rukia yang merasa miris. Rukia merasa sedih karena Ichigo kembali memanggilnya dengan marga keluarganya.

"Pulanglah," kata Ichigo kemudian melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke dalam rumahnya dan meninggalkan Rukia yang masih berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya.

'Blam'

Bunyi pintu tertutup, Rukia hanya bisa menahan tangisnya karena kata-kata Ichigo barusan, kemudian dengan kesal dia berkata dengan keras, "BAKA! AKU TAHU KAU SUDAH INGAT PADAKU _TAIYOU_! JIKA KAU INGIN AKU PERGI DARIMU, AKU AKAN PERGI!" kata Rukia kemudian berlari meninggalkan rumah Ichigo.

Sementara itu Ichigo yang berdiri dibalik pintu rumahnya hanya bisa diam membisu mendengar perkataan Rukia, dia tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi, dia hanya ingin gadis itu tak terluka lebih jauh lagi karena selalu mengikutinya.

"Aku tak lupa dan aku selalu ingat pada janjimu _Tsuki_…" bisik Ichigo yang teringat kembali akan janji gadis kecil yang selalu bermain dengannya ketika dia masih kecil.

Flashback

Di taman Karakura yang indah itu, terlihat dua orang anak kecil yang sedang duduk di padang rumput taman Karakura itu.

"Tadi kau kesini dengan bibimu ya?" tanya gadis mungil bermata violet.

"Iya, setiap sore aku selalu menyuruh bibiku untuk mengantarku ke taman Karakura ini, nanti setelah jam 6 sore maka bibiku akan menjemputku kesini," kata anak laki-laki berambut orange itu menjawab pertanyaan gadis kecil itu.

"_Souka_…" kata gadis kecil itu sambil melihat bunga yang bermekaran di depan mereka.

"_Kirei na hana_…" kata gadis kecil itu.

"_Tsuki_…" kata anak laki-laki itu sambil memandang gadis kecil yang dia panggil _Tsuki_ itu.

"Ya?" kata gadis kecil itu.

"Kau akan selalu disampingku kan?" tanya bocah laki-laki itu.

"Tentu! Aku berjanji akan selalu disampingmu," kata gadis kecil itu dengan bersemangat.

"_Arigatou Tsuki_…" kata laki-laki berambut orange itu dan langsung memeluk gadis manis yang ada di sampingnya.

"_Douita Taiyou_…" kata gadis mungil itu sambil menepuk pelan punggung bocah laki-laki yang dia panggil _Taiyou_ itu.

End of Flashback

"Aku hanya tak mau kau terluka lagi Rukia…" kata Ichigo mengingat kejadian Rukia yang terkunci semalaman di gudang sekolah. Dia sangat menyesal tidak dapat melakukan apa-apa untuk Rukia, dan sekarang dia tak mau hal itu terulang kembali, maka karena hal itulah dia mulai menjauhi Rukia.

RRR

Keesokan harinya, di halaman belakang SMA Karakura terlihat seorang gadis yang menunggu seseorang, tak berapa lama kemudian datanglah tiga gadis yang menghampiri gadis itu.

"Kalian terlambat!" kata gadis itu pada ketiga gadis yang menghampirinya itu.

"_Gomen_," kata salah satu dari tiga gadis yang baru datang itu.

"Kenapa kalian mengajakku bertemu disini?"

"Kami bertiga ingin berhenti mengerjai Kuchiki Rukia, kami bertiga menyerah,"

"Tak masalah, kalian bertiga memang tak berguna! Perhatikan saja nanti caraku mendapatkan pangeran sekolah!" kata gadis itu pada ketiga gadis yang terlambat datang menemuinya kemudian dia pergi meninggalkan ketiga gadis yang memandangnya dengan kesal.

"Dia memang licik!" kata salah satu dari tiga gadis itu.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Akhirnya saya bisa update juga... hehe ^^, Yosh inilah chap 7, sepertinya chap 7 ini lebih banyak adegan GrimmRukinya ya .. hehe ^^a, mungkin untuk chap depan Ichi-Ruki akan terpisah sebentar karena gadis yang muncul di belakang chap itu…, tapi hanya sebentar, mau ada halangan apapun juga Ichi-Ruki akan tetap bersatu#Hidup Ichi-Ruki.. hehe ^^. Oh iya saya tidak lupa mengucapkan maaf jika fanfic saya banyak typo's dan ceritanya aneh, Gomen (_ _)

Kemudian ini kurang lebih arti dari dialog yang menggunakan Nihongo:

_Un, wakatta :_ ya, aku mengerti

_Mou 6 ji desu ne :_ sudah jam 6 ya

_Ima anata wa gakkou e ikanakerebanaranai yo:_ sekarang kamu harus pergi ke sekolah

_Hazukashii _: malu

_Ki wo tsukette _: hati-hati dijalan

_Un_ : iya

_Doushite_ : kenapa?

_Kirei na hana_: bunga yang indah

_Kotaete yo_: jawablah

_Arigatou Tsuki_ : terimakasih Tsuki

_Douita Taiyou_ : sama-sama Taiyou

_Gomen_: maaf

Kemudian saya tidak lupa mengucapkan terimakasih bagi yang sundah review, favs, dan follows fanfic saya.

**Untuk : KeyKeiko , Izumi Kagawa, 15Widyawati, Kyoumo no SKipBeat, Azura Kuchiki** terima kasih sudah mereview, balasan dari reviewnya sudah saya kirim ke PM masing-masing .. ^^.

**Dan untuk :**

**Darries :** Terima kasih udah review senpai, ini udah update, review lagi ya .. ^^

**Rukiararachan** : Terima kasih udah review senpai, iya dia adalah grimmjow. Review lagi ya senpai .. ^^

**Alfrea** **:** maaf updatenya telat .. hehe^^, fanficku bikin sedih ya? Gomen.. ^^a. review lagi ya.. ^^

**yoshiko keiko : **Ini udah update keiko san, maaf ga bisa cpt2 karena kesibukn saya belakangan ini, makasih udah review^^, review lagi ya keiko san .. ^^

Yaps saya ucapkan terima kasih lagi bagi yang sudah mau review, dengan kalian mereview sudah membuat semangat menulis saya jadi bertambah ^^, dan saya juga mohon kritik, saran, dan masukan yang bermanfaat dari minna san. Jaa, minna san review wo wasurenaide kudasai ne .. ^^.


End file.
